Daddy's Little Girl
by mesmeric angel
Summary: With the loss of Sonja, Lucian can't imagine love coming into his life. When the vampires leave a girl abandoned, Lucian's heart opens up and he claims her as his own. Over time, Raze slowly begins to realize that Lucian's daughter is not a girl anymore.
1. Soft Footsteps

The night was calm. Too Calm. Lucian sat in the forest camp with many of his men. They had not been up very long before they heard the werewolves like William off hunting in the forest. Lucian had been very reluctant to use these animals, but they were very useful and annoying at the same time. They hunted without thought or mercy and were regularly in check by him. Off in the distance Lucian heard the scuffle and tried to ignore the sounds of screams until they were silenced. One noise however chilled him to the bone. His ear picked up the softest of footsteps. They were too soft for lycans but too heavy for vampires. The next noise let him know exactly what was coming.

It was the voice of a child singing. It echoed in the woods, sending all his men to a stop. He then heard the growl and the rustle of William's brothern. They were going to kill the child. Lucian immediatley took off in the direction his ear detected the song. Next he heard a fearful scream and as he raced into the small valley it came from he prayed he had not been too late. He saw the monster diving at the poor child who had curled into a ball- covering their eyes from the attack that was to come. He changed in mid leap and slammed into the side of the attacking werewolf. He roared threateningly at the beast on the ground and sent a message to the forest that non were to hurt the creature behind him. As he watched the wolf run off into the shadows he turned around to find the child still crying in fear. He knelt, examining her long soft hair and inhaled her youthful scent. She couldn't be more than three.

"Fear not child," he said placing his hand on her tiny warm ones,"you are safe." She allowed her hands to be moved and looked into his face.

"Are the monsters gone?" she asked, her giant blue eyes still filled with tears. He wiped the tears that soaked her face away with his hand.

"Yes, you are safe," he said. She was adorable, he thought to himself but saddly wondered where she had come from. "What is your name?" he asked curiously.

"Amelia," she said timidly. His stomach turned at the recognition at the name of one of the vampire elders.

"Amelia," he said smiling,"I'm Lucian. Why are you out here alone, where are your parents?"

She thought to herself. "Mommy told me to pick flowers. Mommy is sleeping," she said simply. He smiled as he admired her sheer innocence and simplicity.

"Well, can you show me to your home, you shouldn't be out here by yourself," he said. She nodded and stood, taking his hand with her tiny one and guided him in the direction of home.

At first their journey was quiet. He just enjoyed the prescense of something beautiful and soft instead of harsh like his men. Finally they reached the house. She proudly skipped toward the house, but Lucian felt something was amiss. He didn't need to enter the house to smell the boading smell he had feared. Amelia bound into the house and Lucian followed.

"See," Amelia said,"sleeping!" Lucian sadly looked around the room. Everyone was dead. The mother must have sent the poor girl into the woods to help save her. He felt guilty that his kind had robbed his girl from her family until he moved close to the bodies and saw something he had not expected. Vampire marks.

These people were not killed by lycans but by those he hated the most. His heart went out to Amelia as she stood shaking her mother in innocent hopes of rousing her. He could not push himself to leave- but could he bring her with him? He saw no other choice but to bring her to another home and hope that the people inside would take care of her. He coaxed her away from the dead bodies and out of the house.

Amelia was quiet at first but after a few moments she warmed up to his presence and began to speak. "I like the woods," she declared to him.

He smiled at her simple speech,"I do too." He replied simply. After growing up in a cage the woods were a joy and a sanctuary. Soon it was very dark and after walking a long ways Lucian could tell the little girl was having trouble keeping up. She rubbed her eye and yawn, it was as precious as anything to Lucian. He decided she probably had had enough walking so he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Soon enough she fell asleep against the warmth of his chest. He came to a clearing and found a house on the far side. He would put her on the door step and knock and pray they accepted her, but as he looked down at her small peaceful face in deep sleep his resolve broke. Why could he not keep the child? Their meeting was fate and their destinies were now intertwine. The most aching part of his heart had been that he would never have a child because he would never love again. Wolves are monogamous creatures and he would never forget Sonja. He turned from the clearing and headed back toward camp. His resolve was set, besides, maybe raising a human would be beneficial someday.

**replies are appreciated**


	2. A Girl Becomes a Daughter

That night, Lucian announced that he claimed the human child as his own. He would raise her, protect her and teach her. No one was to mark her. The thought of turning her to a Lycan was immediately raised. There were no female lycans because Viktor had chosen who got to be turned and men would make better slaves.

Would this younge child be the first female lycan? He did not want to think about it when she was a child because it wouldn't happen until she was of a proper age anyways.

He had a hard time explaining many things such as when she asked,"Why do you never age Father?" and as he looked at her mortal face he wondered if she did not choose to become a lycan, would he see his daughter die. He told her of vampires and of werewolves and changed into his lycan form for her. He was afraid of her becoming scared of him, but her love for him tanscended higher than just his fleshy form. The first time he changed, he would never forget her eyes growing wide, then she approached him and kissed his cold nose fearlessly. He had never felt more accepted before in his life.

As she grew Lucian taught Amelia how to fight and protect herself. Because of her small age she never remembered her parents and soon adopted Lucian as father and she his daughter. Because of her age it was simple to adapt her to a nocturnal schedule and if need be broken it was more simple for him. He wanted her to grow up as normal as possible. If she wanted to re-enter society, he did not want it to be impossible.

In what seemed like the blink of eye she was twenty, a full grown woman. Even though she was only mortal, Lucian had taught her to focus and she soon increased her reaction speed. They had moved into an abandoned nobel's castle. It was plenty big for the lycans that Lucian had set free and it gave him more privacy and security. Amelia's room was directly across the hall from Lucians so that no one, without his knowing, would be able to access her room. He was very protective. Raze was one of the only Lycans that Lucian trusted to guard Amelia because as she blossumed into a younge woman, her heated scent tended to drive the group of men crazy- but no one was to touch her.


	3. Long Time No See

Raze had been gone on a mission to scout out more warriors for their cause which had taken five years- but to an immortal it was a blink of the eye. He was happy to be home. He immediately sought out Lucian but found something else. He heard intense animalistic growling and sounds of a scuffle. He raced toward the sound and saw two lycan men but not completely in hot pursuit of someone on the other side of the room. It was a woman. Raze wondered how a human woman had gotten into their castle. He had to save her, but before he could react she ran and flipped over the head of the Lycans. As she landed on her feet behind them, the two lycans crashed into the wall before them. The woman laughed as the lycans rubbed their heads angerly. "Better luck next time," she said turning to a form standing against the wall watching.

"Very well done," Lucian replied clapping his hands. Lucian then catches Raze's scent and turns happily to welcome his friend. Raze smiles warmly at Lucian, but cannot stop staring confused at the woman. "Welcome home my friend, I trust that everything went well in your travels," he says embracing his friend.

"Yes, we found where Viktor has rebased and began massing more troops in that area," Raze eyes kept flickering to watch the girl embracing the two lycans she was fighting.

Lucian follows his eyes and says gesturing to the woman,"You remember Amelia don't you?"

"Amelia?!" Raze says in disbelief. She had changed so much. He had last seen her when she was fifteen. She was awkward and just coming into her body. Now she was a full blown woman from her head to her toes.

"Raze!" she says smiling and quickly walking across the room,"I've missed you, it has been so long!"

"It seems like yesterday you were just a tiny duckling," Raze says examinging her face,"Have you gotten taller?"

"I certainly have," she says smiling.

"Amelia, change for dinner, we must welcome back our friend properly," Lucian says smiling.

"Yes father," she replies with a respectful bow and exits. As she walks away Raze catches her scent and inhales deeply. She was a full blossumed woman. The awkward girl had shaped into a woman in the short time he had been gone. It felt like he was meeting a completely new woman. He followed her long brown hair to the curve of her hips that swayed as she walked away.

"I hate to say this, but it seems like only yesterday that I found her in the woods," Lucian says lost in thought with Raze. But Raze was thinking of her growing in a different way.

"She has certainly changed," he comments still looking in the direction she had headed. "How have the men taken to this...change?" he asks smiling.

Lucian rolls his eyes,"She can take care of herself, but I have given many lectures and had to nearly beat in the ways of manners around woman. Some had never seen a woman except for the vampire women and except for myself had little interest in those women," he sighed,"she never met Sonja but she reminds me of her so..."

Raze places a reassuring hand on Lucian's shoulder. Lucian offers a weak smile then pushes his sad thoughts to the back of his mind. "Come, we have much to talk about...."


	4. Lycan Games

Lucian gathered their top lycan leaders and Raze discussed his findings. They, like the vampires, had made a council, except anyone could come and listen to the happenings of the meeting. After a short military meeting it was time to relax and Raze had an agenda in mind. Lucian and Raze sat together and recapped the last five years. "It has been difficult for Amee to grow up surrounded by men, but I guess it helps that she is now one of the men," Lucian says smiling.

"Where is she?" Raze asks.

"Around," Lucian says.

"Has she ever left the pack?" he asks.

"She has never really wanted to I suppose....or at least she has not asked me," Lucian thought.

"Is she going to be turned?" Raze asks hesitantly.

Lucian sighs and sips his drink. "I have asked myself that for two years now...if she is it should be soon. She is at the peak of her beauty," he says as she enters the room,"and she is as sharp as a dagger. She can hold her own with lycans and I certainly believe she could outwit any vampire."

Raze gaped when she entered the room. She wore tight leather pants, a chainmail under shirt with a corset over top. Her hair was loosely flowing down to her hips. She was curved in all the right places, Raze thought to himself as he examined her muscular form. She smelt of flowers and if Raze remembered correctly, Lucian brought her flowers every night.

"I am so glad you are back," she says hugging him again. He inhales her scent as she embraces and releases him. It was intoxicating. "We have so much catching up to do..."

"Indeed," he says smiling.

"I heard you found Viktor," she says seriously. Lucian had taught her all about the lycan struggle but had devulged little of his personal intanglements in the war.

"Yes," Raze says,"he has established another coven. I think they may be getting ready to change elders."

"I hope I can help in any way I can," she says eagerly.

"No Amee, they would smell our scent on you in seconds, it would be far too dangerous," Lucian says.

"But father, they would never expect a mortal female to be living with lycans, I could really help the pack," she pleads.

"It is final," Lucian says sternly.

She scowls vehnemously and her lips set into a pout, but Lucian was resolute in his decision. She rolls her eyes and turns with a huff. "This is so unfair," she says angerly storming out of the room. She pushes two of the men from her path and leaves the room. Lucian sighs and shakes his head,

"Why can't she understand..."

"Children will never follow the rules," Raze says inferring Lucian's own actions with Sonja.

Lucian sighs. He knew his friend was right. "Maybe I should go after her," Lucian says getting up to leave.

"Let me go," Raze says,"I can catch up with her, after all, I feel like I've met a new person..." Lucian smiles and pats his friend on the back. Raze had no problems following her scent, but she hadn't gone far. She was just outside in the court yard. He watched her for a moment as she stood before a line of straw targets.

"Did my father send you after me?" Amee asks without looking at him. He was surprised her ears had detected his footsteps. Living with lycans had made her very observant.

"I came on my own accord," Raze said honestly.

"Really?" Amelia asks raising her eyebrow and smiling. She then spun and from her hands flew two knives. They hit the targets in what would be the forehead. Both Lycan and Vampire would parish from such a hit.

"Impressive," he said,"Last I knew you couldn't hit the broad side of the barn with a boulder."

"Um, I could never lift a boulder," she says sharply while pushing him playfully.

"What else can you do?" Raze asks returning her playful look.

"What are you suggesting, want to fight?" she asks circling him.

"I don't know," he says getting close to her,"I think I'm too big for you..."

She pauses looking at him, Raze who was a foot taller than her,"the bigger they are...the harder they fall," she declares not stepping away from him. He felt so aroused at that moment. If he did not have the respect for Lucian that he held he might have taken her right against the wall. "So how do you want this, rough or is this just first one to pin the other?" she asks assuming her threatening circle around him.

"What are you used to," he asks savoring the sexual undertones in her statements.

"Well we could race to a certain place or simply fight here or have full range of the castle grounds," she says laying the options before him.

"You choose," he says.

"First one in position of a death blow wins," she says smiling over her shoulder wickedly. She then spins quickly, releasing a pair of knives that had been hidden up her sleeves. He had really not expected such a sudden attack and swatted them away from his body, leaving minor cuts on his arms. He grimaced in only minimal pain and nearly gasped as she came jumping at him. He, however, grabbed her ankle and spun her around, letting her fly to the other side of the room. She rolled across the floor but managed to roll to her feet. She smiled as her hair fell into her face. She pulled out daggers from her belt and spun them threateningly. Raze smiled as his teeth sharpened and his eyes blacked. He gave a mighty roar and removed his shirt so it didn't rip. His bones changed as fur sprouted from all places on his body. His trousers ripped as his muscles grew and expanded.

"Resorting to this already?" she says cockily and charges toward him. He smiles, though it looked like more of a snarl in his lycan form. He charged back confidently thinking he would not let her surprise him again. Just as he was in reach of her she dropped to the floor and slid on the moist ground through his legs. He looked behind him just in time to see her fall through the rails of the balcony. She was good, he thought to himself, then again Lucian was the one teaching her. They may not be blood, but they were identical spirits. Raze launches himself from the balcony to follow her, but at the last second sees something hanging from the bottom of the balcony.

It was Amelia.

He lands in the garden below, startling his brothers lounging. Raze picks up a nearby chair and hurtles it in her position. He had no intention of hurting her, he knew that she would release the rails and dive out of the way. She bound from ledge to ledge until she tripped and fell from the ledge. Raze immediatley lept forward and caught her. They paused only a moment before she jumped from his arms. "Lucky catch," she says. He could only answer her with a growl. She spins her feet over her head and rolls from his grip. He could not see how she intended to win this. She had two daggers on her belt, but he was close enough to over power her. If she ran, she would have no hope of out running him. She again charged toward him. He smiled, she was cocky. He ran toward her. The only thing that seperated them was a chair and a table, which he could easily throw out of the way. But Amelia reached them first. She jumped to the chair to the table and leaped off it, flying over his head. Watching her he himself forgot the table and tripped over it. The other lycans laughed as he lay in a heap on the ground. He looked off and saw that she had a head start on him. He was only minorly upset that his pride had been hurt, but loved that she had learned so much. He charged after her to only come to an empty courtyard.

"Looking for something," he heard from a balcony over head. It was Lucian. "or is it someone you search for?" He asks smiling. He knew the game. Razed looked up at the leader, detecting no anger, but when it was too late he detected something coming his way. Amelia had launched herself from her vantage point and was too close for Raze to avoid. Her knees made contact with his balance point, his shoulders, and caused him to begin his fall. With the momentum of her jump she lands straddling his chest and moves a dagger to his throat.

They both lay there panting, but Amelia is the first to talk as she smiles saying,"Checkmate!!"

Oh if they were in private courters and she sat on him this way he could do many things that could counter her checkmate and end in her screaming his name. He smiled and heard Lucian clapping and laughing. Amelia looked up at her father and smiled while moving off of Raze. She moved out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and stood up looking deeply into her eyes as he changed back which caused her to she turn away blushing. Lucian jumps from his post and walks over to pat Amelia on the back and he hands Raze a towel to cover himself with "I wondered how long it would take you to challenge him," he says.

"He started it," she said as innocently as possible.

"I believe that," Lucian says sarcastically. Raze could see the love in Lucians eyes as he admired his daughter.

"Well, I better get some rest to do the scouting in the morning," she says walking off,"Good night father," she adds, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Raze," she adds smiling at him.

"Good night Amelia," He says, still in disbelief that the woman before him was the girl Lucian raised. As she disappeared he said,"I told you I could get her mind off of your fight."

"Indeed you have my friend," Lucian says patting him on the back. "She wishes to have more dangerous missions when she doesn't realize how important these scouting missions in town are," he says thinking.

"She only wants to please you," he says sincerely.

Lucian nods his head. "She wants to be a great warrior, but I could never stand to lose her."

**Thanks everyone for your replies**


	5. That's No Monster

The next day she returned as the were's awoke. "Any news," Lucian asks as he enters the planning room with Raze. Amelia moves over to the map ornately decoratting the wall.

"There are reports that some sort of monster has been moving east..." she indicates with a pointer nearby. She moves to the other side of the map. "This is the village," she says stretching. Raze eyes cannot help take in the curve of her bottom in her tight pants. "...where reports indicate that people are missing.." she finishes turning around. Raze quickly brings her eyes to her face as not to be caught. He had to try and focus.

"Not lycans?" Lucian asks.

"I went to the village," Amelia says walking to the table and unfolding a map,"there are twenty families in the village. One whole family is missing and two daughters from another," she says pointing at specific homes as she leans over the table. Her cleavage become abundantly clear to Raze as she continued explaining.

"How did you come upon your information?" Lucian asks.

"I ambushed a traveler from the village," she says smiling.

Raze laughs,"you didn't hurt them did you?"

"No," Amelia says smiling then turning to Lucian,"and they didn't see me."

"Good girl," Lucian says patting her arm.

"Are the villagers taking matters into their hands?" Raze asks.

"I assume the two daughters were curious and went looking for a friend and met their demise...I did not go near the villager myself..." she says.

Raze looks at Lucian. "One family gone is not an army coming..." Lucian says thinking.

"Scouts," Raze says.

"They should be simple to dispatch but we must check if any of the family are turned," Lucian says,"Get Rax and Nero and go on the prowl. See if they can take them by surprise and bring them back for interrigation."

Raze bows and gives a parting glance to Amelia and leaves to gather his men.

"Father," she asks when they are alone,"does this mean there is an attack coming?"

He could never get enough of hearing her say father. "It is inevitable there will be an attack some day," he says smiling and walking over to her. He moved a stray hair behind her ear. Lucian sighed. "But, I do not believe we are in danager tonight," he says taking her hand,"the only danger you are in is of falling asleep."

"Father," she says laughing.

"You have been up many nights and days, I think it is time for you to rest," he says.

"Only after I share a meal with my beloved father," she says flashing him her most innocent smile.

"How can I resist that," he says walking hand in hand with his beloved daughter.


	6. Something's Wrong

She woke up with a bad feeling...something was wrong. She sat and listened intently. Rain was the only thing she could hear. Perhaps it was thunder that startled her, but she had a feeling it was something else. She crept to her door and listened to the door. There were hurried voices and hurried steps. She opened the door and went down the hall. Several men ran past her. Amelia tried to get their attention but they were too in a hurry for her. She ran to the meeting room in her sparce pajamas. She didn't need to be a lycan to smell the blood of another being. She picked up her pace and prayed that her father was wrong about an attack. She was blocked from the room until she began pushing. A few growled until they saw who she was. Amelia made her way to the front to see two very injured lycans and her very angry father. "Raze!" she says rushing forward to assess his wounds. She was never sick around blood but it made her panic to see her brothers injured...and one was missing. "What happened?" she asks as she tears clothes from her night gown to create turnicates to stop the blood until she gets something to stitch the men.

Breathing heavily Raze answers,"We went after one...the other ambushed us...a new one came out of no where."

"Rax is much worse," Lucian says.

Amelia jumps up to go to the other man. She as well as another lycan begin checking his vitals. Amelia passes the clothe from her gown until she could spare no more and still remain decent in front of the men.

"Go fetch some bandages and a needle," Lucian says. Amelia jumped up and ran from the court. "Where is Nero?" Lucian asks Raze.

"I don't know...they drug him off..." Raze says. He could see Lucian did not like that answer.

Amelia returned and sadly looked into her father's eyes. Anxiety and anger flashed across his face. She began to stitch the now unconscious Rax on the table. A second lycan took up another needle to move things along so that no more blood was lost. Some of the wounds needed to be cauterized and when that came around she moved to Raze.

He was very light headed and could barly feel the needle. He did not want to pass out. He needed to touch something real so he did not fall away. He reached out and gently touched her hair. It was softer than anything he had ever felt. It felt good against his rough hands. He moved his hand from her hair to her cheek. She was cold to his touch because lycan blood is hotter than the human body temperature. "You have become such a beautiful woman," he mumbles hazily. She looked up at him and smiled. His head felt dizzy as he thanked her for the stitches.

She escorted him to the courtyard, thinking the fresh air would do him good. Suddenly a frustrated lycan walks from the halls out to the courtyard. "We must do something to get the information from those blood sucking bastards," Vex says loudly to Maun.

"We need an edge on everything," Maun says thinking aloud. They then turn and see Amelia attending to Raze. Suddenly the one turns to the other. "If only there was some way we could get someone inside," he says smiling to Vex.

"But how we are all lycans," Vex says unprovoked.

"Exactly," Maun says thinking.

"Tye," Amelia commands to a nearby lycan,"could you take Raze inside and put him to bed?" Tye immediately walks over to help, knowing that Amelia had nearly as much authority as Lucian. With Raze out of hearing distance Maun and Vex could speak what they are really thinking.

"Amelia, we have an idea for a way to help your father's cause," Maun begins.

"And that would be?" she asks skeptically.

"You could disguise yourself as a baron's daughter...get into the castle and sabatage or even get some of their plans," Maun says.

"Unless you are afraid of the vampires," Vex teases.

"I'm not afraid and my father has trained me to take care of myself against them..." Amelia replies defiantly. "But how am I going to first get in and out without being drained and second, I smell exactly like you guys. Your scent is engraved in my skin, they would know who I was working with in a second and rip me to shreds."

"Come on you could do this," Vex says.

"We have to keep this quiet," Maun says.

"You cannot tell your father," Vex says pointing his finger threateningly.

"I would never think of it," Amelia says batting away his finger,"but how would Viktor even talk to me?"

"Barons go to the castle to make sacrifices so they keep their land safe. If we pose you as the only survivor from their entourage against a lycan attack, that will explain our smell. He will want to mainly talk business with the new heir to the land, however he may pretend to sympathize with your loss of family," he says.

"Okay," she says.

"Are you willing to get closer to him?" Vex says.

"What are you thinking?" Maun asks.

"Are you a virgin?" Vex asks.

Amelia pauses,"Why?"

"Well I smell you are in heat...no offense. Vampires like blood, but Viktor loves a virgin. If you could bed him, that would get you close enough to harm him if we implanted you with something deadly to vampires," Vex says. Amelia thinks, a grim look on her face.

"This would really help your father," Maun says sticking the knife into the bargain,"this would help us all!"

Amelia pauses. This meant her giving her innocence to a creature that was most repulsive to her. Lucian had instilled that she should save that part of her for someone who loved her and she would mate with for the rest of her life. It was not something to just give away. But she would be giving it for her father...for her brothers...for maybe the end of this dreaded war. Could she be selfish with something that could help so many people who are so close to her?

She sighed,"I'll do it."


	7. Now or Never

The men began planning quickly behind the back of their beloved leader, hoping to rid themselves of this war once and for all. Amelia collected information during the day and the men finalized their plans at night. The three individually would slip away from the castle and meet to enact their plan. Amelia waited outside her father's door as she prepared her mind and body for battle and the role she was about to play. When Lucian walked out he smiled widely. "What are you doing here?" he asks, opening his arms and embracing his daughter.

"I just wanted a hug and kiss before tonight's meeting," she says knowing that he would be busy and not notice her absence for the evening.

"How can I deny you that?" He says and gently kisses her forhead.

"Have a good evening father," she says placing a kiss on his cheek.

"With this starting my evening it is bound to be a good one," he says smiling and turns to walk toward the meeting chamber.

Amelia stood and watched her father walk down the hall. Her heart was heavy but her mind was made up. She would do whatever was necessary to help the people around her. "I love you," she then called out to her father. He turned and smiled.

"I love you too darling," he says and continues his walk, oblivious to what would happen that night. She then quickly slipped away, hoping she was unnoticed. She ran towards the meeting spot where the three took off together into the woods to enact the plan.

"Do you remember you lines?" Maun asks.

"Absolutely," Amelia says ready to spring.

The three were waiting to ambush the baron's party before they reached the safe point with the vampire's escorts. Amelia would take the clothes of one of the women. As soon as they were in position Amelia launched an arrow at the driver. The two lycans jumped into the air and changed, ripping everything to a bloody pulp. When the screaming stopped Amelia immediately jumped down and pulled the body of the youngest girl from the carriage. She quickly began dressing into the torn streds of cloth.

"Repeat to me what your job is," Maun says.

"I'm to get in, take the pills before bed, seduce Viktor and then get out as soon as possible," she says dressing.

"We need to put blood on you," Vex says grabbing a part of one of the dismembered bodies.

"Okay," Amelia says closing her eyes as the spray of the still warm blood splashed onto her. The smell of the gore turned her stomach.

"Now hurry, the vampires should be just over the ridge. We will chase you as far as we can," Vex says. The two transform and nod to Amelia. She takes off down the road, screaming at the top of her lungs. As she runs she works up tears that streaked the blood coating her face. Finally she heard horses trotting forward. This was it. She began shrieking for help and waving her hands. She saw a spear raised and so she threw herself to the ground, the horses racing past her. The two lycans saw the vampires and turned back, stopping the vampires. They circled around to the now hystarical girl.

"Are you party to the baron?" The first vampires asks. Amelia stays crouched and crying. The vampire sighs and jumps down from his horse. "Are you okay?" He asks helping her up.

She sniffles,"Yes."

"Who are you?" The second asks.

"I am the baron's daughter."

"Are there any other survivors?"

"No..." she says looking away from them,"the lycans killed them all." She knew the vampires would be able to sense if she was lying because of her heart rate, however, by wording the sentences different she could tell the truth. Her father had also taught her how to lie to vamps. She felt she was ready.

The vampires sighed. "Come with us," the one said still mounted on the horse. He held out his hand and the other vampire boosted her onto the horse. The horse took off and so did her heart beat. It was now or never.


	8. Showtime

Soon the castle loomed into view. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew they would sense her fear and that was okay. The lone daughter of a baron should not be too fulhearty. The vampire she was riding with kept sending chills up her spine. He slowly sniffed her occationally taking in the bloody scent on her. The thought that they could kill her and claim everyone had been killed by lycans crossed her mind but she desperately tried to repeat the plan in her head. Get to Viktor, seduce him, weaken him, then get out. As they walked through the castle she heard lycans somewhere in prison, probably going to be tortured for information- that was the only reason they survived an encounter with the vampires.

As the one vampire opened the large doors to the main court room she saw him. He sat at a throne on the far side of the room. Everything moved slowly...was omnicient. He was everything her father had described. Evil seemed to loom around him. She could hear her own breath echo in the halls, being the only person that was breathing in the room. All eyes were on her. The council of vampires all kept their gaze. "The barroness my lord," the one guard said introducing her.

"Craven, I need to speak with her father," he says matter of factly.

"My lord, her family and all their party members are dead. Killed by lycans. She is the only survivor and heiress to her land," he says.

Viktor nods his head. He stands, flipping out his cloak and descended towards him. He was striking. Each of his features were sharp and edgey. She could nearly smell the dark essence that seemed to loam as a cloud around him. "My dear," he says taking her hand. His kisses it gently. She could only think of how cold his lips were and knew she could not stop her heart or him from noticing that her heart had begun to beat faster,"I am terribly sorry for the loss of your family."

"Thank you my lord," she replies cursying. She looks into Viktor's deep eyes. They were intense and for the moment she felt like he was trying to rip her soul from her. With all the concentration she could muster she inhaled then exhaled in a normal fashion.

"We will give you sanctuary for the night and in the morning you can safely make passage back to your land," he says.

"Thank you again my lord, our people and resources are at your disposal in return for protection against those horrible monsters," she says convincingly.

Viktor nods at her then nods to the room and everyone begins to move out. "Baroness, my servant," he says gesturing to a woman vampire coming forward,"will show you to your room. Everything you will need to freshen up, including change of clothes shall be delivered to you."

"You are too kind," Amelia says flashing him her best smile. He gives her the most blood chilling smirk but Amelia maintains her composure and leaves with the woman.


	9. A Lesson in Obedience

Had she reeled him in? Amelia thinks to herself. She did not know her next step. She would have to seek him out after she finished freshening. She smelt of death and she hated it. If she succeeded she could possibly end this war for her father. That was the thought she would hold onto. She wanted to be with him forever, she would not be able to live if her father died. She knew he wasn't her birth father, but she knew no other father. He had saved her and loved her, and isn't the man who does that for a child a father?

Her thoughts of her father caried her through her bath where she happily cleaned her skin of the now dried blood and excremints that coated her skin. There was a large fur robe waiting for her to curl into. As she wrapped up in the white fur, Amelia basked in its softness. The lycans did not have the luxaries the vampires had. She did not mind the way she lived, however that did not mean she could not enjoy it while it lasted.

When she exited her private bathing room she gasped at the sight of someone in her room. It was Viktor. So much for seeking him out. "Lord Viktor, You startled me!" she says clutching the robe and bowing submissively. Of the man lessons her father had taught her, he had taught her mannors and how to behave in front of royalty.

"I'm sorry to startle you my dear," he says smiling,"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it can be a traumatizing incident to run into those maingy animals."

Amelia tried not to purse her lips. "Yes..." she said thoughtfully,"it all happened so fast...I can hardly believe..." she mustered up some tears,"my family is gone." She begins to quietly cry. She knew Viktor was evil but her father could never stand to see her cry. He always said it broke his heart, so she was trying to pull the same thing with Viktor. If he even had the heart to care.

"There there child," he says coming forward, arms wide open,"Do not cry." Perfect, she thought to herself. He enwrapped her in his arms. She continued her dramatic performance feeling his cold embrace. Her head was to his chest and it startled her when she heart no heartbeat.

"I don't know how I could repay you for your generosity," she sniffles.

He places his cold dead hand under her chin. Her eyes meet his. He begins to stare deep into her eyes. Suddenly, Amelia feels a warm fuzzy feeling wash over her, as if she was dreaming. Everything seemed to blur. Her eye lids felt heavy as did her limbs.

Viktor smiled. She was now under his control. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her warm, alive lips electrified his body. He recognized her smell underneath the dried blood and filth left by the lycans. Virgin. He had not tasted the blood of a young virgin in years. His palette was watered as she walked into the courtroom. She was so easily under his control he was astonished. As his body closed the gap between them he felt so alive. He ran his hands up to the robe collar and slide it easily from her shoulders to pool on the floor. He stood back and admired her body. So young, and deliciously pale. She kept her unfocused eyes on him, waiting for him to make his next silent command. "Turn around," he said. She silently obeyed slowly turning, allowing him full view of her body. He could not decide how he wanted to take her- where to feed first. Her femeral artery would be delicious but he kept coming back to one place. Her neck. She had such a beautiful neck that he knew he could not resist.

He kissed her again deeply, feeling her fold under his powerful kiss. He then took his hands and gently manipulated her head so her neck was exposed and vulnerable. Instead of a bite, he brought up his index finger and from behind her earlobe punctured the skin in a line down to the collar bone. He heard her hiss in pain and watched the blood slowly rise up and out of the skin. He licked his lips and went to her neck to begin drinking.

The pain had roused her from the dream as if someone had shaken her from a deep and horrible sleep. She felt his lips on her neck and his arousal against her bare and naked leg. Viktor felt her heartbeat pick up and sensed her panic. She knew what she was here to do but the morals her father had instilled in her sprang to her head. She tried to break away, but Viktor was attached. "Let go!" she screamed and hit at him. He didn't care if she didn't comply. Her struggle meerly excited him.

In a desperate attempt to detach him, she kicked him hard between the legs which instantly released him. She stumbled backwards holding her neck in pain as he crumpled in loud pain. "You bitch," he yells in pain.

She ran for the door. She was naked and bleeding and in a castle of hungry monsters. What had she done? How could she get out of here? Amelia then ran into something. It was Viktor. He instantly snapped his hand around her throat and slowly raised her off the ground as she gagged and gasped for air. "You are going no where," he says and with one powerful push, launches her into the wall abover the bed. Her back hits the wall and a yelp of pain is all she can muster. She hits the soft mattress and though her body will not respond her mind yells at her to get up and fight. She had never thought of such strength. Suddenly, she felt herself being turned over onto her stomach. She grasped and clawed at the mattress to get away but Viktor was holding her hips. "You will now be taught a lesson in obedience," he says. She screams for help, knowing none will come, but blindly hoping that someone would have mercy on her. "No one will hear your screams," he says laughing as he removes his erection from his pants. As he scraped her back and licked the blood he thrust into her. Amelia screamed. The pain on her back was nothing compared to the pain between her legs. Viktor ran his hand between her legs to where he was connected to her and found gold...vampire gold...blood. The blood of a virgin. He licked his fingers moaned. He thrust in again, feeling the blood flow down his legs as well as hers. He thrust again bring more screams and tears to Amelia's eyes. He clawed and fingered between her legs, growing ever more aroused in the taste of her pure, untainted blood.

Soon his thrusts became painful, animalistic and her screams turned to her father. She wished he could burst through and rescue her...but he wouldn't. He slapped her ass and left bloody claw marks in her hips. She, as well as he, were covered in blood. He could not wait to finished to drink from between her legs and relieve himself over and over...the night was still young after all. Viktor came hard, burying himself deeply and fully, nearly tearing Amelia apart. Viktor intended to make this night last, he was no where near finished.

Her screams could be heard through the halls but no one interfered, even though they knew what was going on. The baroness was not going to walk through those castle gates the same.


	10. No Smiles Tonight

Lucian paced back and forward. The night was nearly over and Amelia was no where in sight. He had wanted to share dinner with her but no one knew where she was. It was as if she had disappeared. At first he was fine, she was never punctual and loved to waunder in the woods. When dawn was nearing he sent some men into the woods to check the surrounding areas. Raze had recovered and insisted on being apart of the search.

Raze had found Maun and Vex, covered in blood. When they explained what they were doing, Raze sensed deception. Lucian called all the men back and into the main hall. "Has anyone seen my daughter?" Lucian saying worrying. There was a long pause. Tension filled the air.

One lycan finally spokek up,"I saw her walk off into the woods."

"When?" Lucian asks,"and in what direction? Did she say anything to you or did you hear her say anything?"

"She was with..." he says pausing looking around the room.

"Lucian," Maun interrupted,"may we speak to you in private."

Lucian dismisses everyone. "I expect you know where she is..." he says pursing his lips.

They were quiet at first. "It was her idea," Vex blurts out.

"What?" Maun says in shock.

"Amelia asked us to help her, we told her it was dangerous," Vex shouts.

Lucian's heart beat faster in mild panic,"Where is she?"  
"Viktor's castle," Vex replied.

It was as if someone had punched Lucian in the stomach. The air was knocked out of him. He never imagined that she would go there. Why would she go there?

"You let her go to Viktor's castle!" Lucian shouts his anger pouring out.

"We obeyed her wishes," Vex says.

"Why would she do that!!!" Lucian reaches out and grabs Vex by the throat,"Why would you let her go!!"

"Lucian!" Raze says rushing forward.

Vex gasped,"She is just trying to help you..."

"HOW!" Lucian says tightening his grip, his fangs extending and his eyes darkening.

"By poisoning him with her blood," he says.

Lucian dropped him instantly. His Amelia- in the clutches of that monster. His anger burst into full flames. He lunged at Vex, but Raze was ready. Lucian was stronger than him so Raze had to use everything he had. "If anything happened to her, I'll kill you!" Lucian shouts.

"Get out of here," Raze commands stuggling.

"I'll kill you both!!" Lucian screams.

"Lucian calm down," Raze yells releasing Lucian.

"Send everyone out. We have to find her. We will search all day if we have to! Maybe she didn't make it to the castle," Lucian yells storming toward the door.

"Lucian," Raze says,"I want to find her just as much as you..."

Lucian sighs,"If anything happened to her...I don't know what I'll do. Viktor took one love from me..."

"Don't think like that," Raze says,"Even if we have to raid the castle...we will get Amelia back. She is too brave to...she is alive...I know it."

Lucian couldn't smile. All he could do was hope that if she had indeed made it to the castle that she was still alive.


	11. Rain and Tears

The Lycans spread out and searched everywhere following her scent. It soon started to rain which washed away any trace remains of Amelia in the woods. They found her scouting clothes and the remains of the baron's party. Lucian knew that the remains were not Amelia's and passed them up. The sun soon began to rise but it was blocked by the dark clouds of the storm. The vampires would be in bed. If he did not find his Amelia that would be the next place he would head. "Lucian," he heard Raze a few steps in front of him. His voice sounded hesitant making Lucian's heart drop. "I found her," he finished in the same negative tone.

Lucian sprinted as fast as he could to Raze's far off voice. She was alive, he repeated to himself, she is alive. He would break through the foliage and find her sitting there, begging his forgiveness and telling him she got lost. He would hold his beloved daughter in his arms whild scolding and telling her he loves her.

He finally reached Raze and saw his eyes full or sorrow. His breathing was heavy in panic, searching for any signs of hope, but finding none. Raze turned and walked away, revealing behind him, buried in the mud and leaves a body. Lucian's jaw dropped and his breath hitched. He slowly walked forward, and kneeled. The hair of the body was over the face and when he rolled her over and moved the hair, he saw it was indeed his beloved daughter...or some version of her. The rain water mingled with his tears as he drew her body into his lap and her head to his check. Sobs came next as he held her still form until he released a long sorrowful howl. All the creatures in the forest stopped and listened to the sorrowful song of a father that had unfortunately found his daughter...

The lycans retreated from the woods upon hearing their leader's howl. They waiting in the main hall for him to return. The large main doors flew open in a flash of lightening and a shadow stood in the door. Lucian walked in holding the limp body of his daughter. Her head drooped over his arm and her hair dripped mud and water from its ends. Upon finding her naked he wrapped her in his cloak. He walked to the center of the room and gingerly placed her body on the table that they had planned many meetings on.

Vex and Maun began to back up upon seeing her bloody remains but bumped into something. It was Lucian. He grabbed them and threw them to the base of the table. His speed shocked and awed his fellow lycans. He grabbed the two by the back of their necks and brought them to their feet only to slam their face down by Amelia's body.

"Do you see what you've done to her," he growls,"Is this part of your plan?" None of the men in the room made a move to help the two. Lucian was stronger than any of them. Lucian crushes their faces into the table,"If her breath fails...so will yours," he finishes by lifting them and tossing them aside. "Get out!" he screamed to the men and knelt by the table.

*******

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them :)


	12. Understanding Suffering

Raze was the only to remain. He was thrilled when Lucian discovered her heart was still beating, but now what? "So what do we do now Lucian?" Raze asks.

"I will clean her wounds...and hope for the best," Lucian says heavily,"if Viktor bit her and transmitted the vampire virus...then she will..." He stopped his words. He did not want to finish his thoughts. She could die from the viruses transmitted or she might turn. Being dumped in the woods like trash did not seem like something that would happen if Viktor was going to turn her.

He brought in a bucket and locked the doors. Lucian did not want to do this but he could not trust anyone with his daughter at this moment. Raze had offered to help, but Lucian wanted to also understand what Viktor did to his daughter. He wanted to know her pain.

He rolled up his sleeves and peeled back his cloak revealing her body. He closed his eyes tight at what he saw. Her body was covered in deep dark bruised and bloody laceractions. Her skin used to be beautifully pale. She was like a perfectly sculpted statue. She was at the peak of her beauty. He looked at her face again. She had one swollen black eye. Her lips were cut and blood was everywhere. Her hair was matted with blood and mud. He decided to start there. He washed her hair gingerly and soon he had restored her soft mane of hair. He found an open wound on the back of her head as if she had hit it off something. He bandaged that. He felt so uncomfortable bathing her bare chest. He had bathed her as a child but this was inappropriate at this age for him to see her like this, however he, her father, did not want anyone to see what should be sacred among men. But as he worked his way down her body he stopped short of her legs. He bit his lip. Lucian knew what had happened...and he would see the damage the moment he cleaned where no man had seen...until tonight.

He braced himself and gently spread her legs open and gazed upon the most damage wreaked upon her body. Lucian had to turn away. What should have been untouched and sacred until her wedding night was destroyed. Tears sprang to his eyes. She had suffered so much for his cause. He had so many regrets in that moment. His love for Sonja killed her and his love for his daughter...may yet kill her. It had certainly destroyed her beautiful body and taken her innocence. He took a deep breath and lovingly washed and bandaged her most private of areas that she had exploited for his benefit.

He finished in what seemed like a lifetime, feeling older and more ragged than before. He sat back and looked at his daughter's near still body. She was hardly breathing. What would he do? "Raze," he called.

Raze, who was not far away burst into the room. "Lucian, how is she?" he asks worried.

"She..." Lucian says pausing,"...she was brave...the blood on her fingers say that she fought..."

Raze slightly smiles,"She would never give in voluntarily."

Lucian smirks,"She never gave into anything without a fight...even taking bathes."

Raze shakes his head and looks at Amelia's covered and bandaged body. "What now?"

Lucian sighes,"We will wait...I saw no bite marks so she is not infected by Viktor. Her wounds...however...are extensive...she is in a coma at the moment and..." he chokes up and pauses until he regains himself,"and she may..."

Raze puts his hand on his should,"Let's move her to her room."

Lucian shakes his head in agreement. Raze, who was much larger than Lucian, gingerly picked up Amelia's limp body, listening to stifled noises of pain coming quietly from her voice. When they exited into the hall a group had gathered. The crowd instantly parted as Lucian lead the way for Raze. Lucian opened the door and pulled back her blankets. Raze laid her down and checked her pulse. Still so weak. "Come on girl," he whispers,"you are stronger than this..." He moves her hair away from her face. He tucked her in, fascinated by the number of bandages on her body. He clenched his fists. Viktor. Did his monstrosity know no end? "I know I keep asking this but..."

"What now?" Lucian says smirking. Raze smirks too. With a sigh, Lucian replies,"I will sit beside this bed until she wakes. Before then I will not leave her alone..." He sits down in a chair beside the bed side.

"What about Viktor? If Maun and Vex are telling the truth Viktor may be sick right now..." Raze says.

"And maybe he's dead, but all I know is my daughter is hurting because of him. Revenge is what I want, but I want her to get better...because if she doesn't," Raze stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Tears begin to escape Lucian's eyes so Raze quickly leaves Lucian in peace.


	13. Loving Confessions

It was two days and no one had heard from their leader. He had not slept, eaten, or hunted at all. Lucian remained by his daughter's bedside. So many thoughts had raced through his mind. He thought about the night he met her, all the times she was sick, and every birthday that had gone by in a flash. Sonja would have loved her. Lucian remembered a conversation around the campfire. One of the men had brought up the idea of reincarnation. That people who die come back as something else...or someone else. He looked upon his slumbering daughter deeply. Could his love had come back as this girl? Her spirit was the same, they even looked similar. Lucian was lost in his thoughts that he didn't even know he fell asleep.

Raze walked in and found his friend sleeping on the side of the bed. When he shut the door, Lucian sprang awake. He settled when he realized who had walked in the door. "Lucian," Raze says worried,"Why don't you go to bed in your own room. I can stay and watch her..."

Lucian nods his head. There was silence as the two watched the covers rise and fall shallowly. "She was so beautiful," Lucian says.  
Raze could tell that he has not slept in the two days and nearly dilerious. "She still is," Raze says.

Lucian smirks in thought. "I taught her to cherish her body. Living in a camp...a castle of men, I told her that she should not give up her most precious gift of innocence to any man, but the man she chooses as her husband...her mate...now look at her...she gave it away."

"She gave it out of love," Raze says,"for you. She thought she would be doing something for you and for all of us..."

Lucian considers this fact,"But what man is going to want a shell of a woman lacking the thing all women are supposed to have on their wedding night?"

"Any man would be honored..." Raze kneels down before Lucian's feet,"I would be honored." Lucian's brow furrows in momentary confusion. "Lucian," Raze says slightly nervous as he lowers his head submissively,"With your permission, I would like to take Amelia as my mate for the rest of my life."

Lucian looks surprised. "Raze?" he says confused.

"Lucian since I have been back I have met a new woman in your daughter. She is as brave as she is beautiful. I have always favored her company and now that she is of age I want nothing more to take my place as her confidant and protector."

Lucian smiles,"Rise my friend." Raze stands. "You have my blessing, but you are going to have to win her love. I let Amelia make her own decisions."

Raze smiles,"I will do my best."

"I didn't know you had these feelings my friend," Lucian says thinking.

"I have always had a soft spot for your daughter when she was but a little girl, but when I returned and saw her as a woman, I could not stop the stirring of my heart."

Lucian nods her head,"I would be happy to see my daughter with my first in command and my loyal friend."

"Do you think it will be okay for a lycan and human union?" Raze asks thinking to himself.

Lucian shrugs,"There was a lycan vampire union," he says laughing," so I don't know..." Suddenly he gets an epiphany, but before he can answer they hear a small noise from the bed.


	14. Those Beautiful Eyes

"Father," he hears from the bed. He turns around and watches as her eyes open slowly. Tears spring to Lucians eyes and he launches himself to his knees, grasping Amelia's hand.

"My baby," he says touching her face, tears running down his,"I'm so glad you are awake!"

"Father," she says turning her head slowly. She smiles weakly,"I thought I would never see you again!"

Lucian shakes his head,"I thought I would never see those beautiful eyes lovingly gaze upon me..."

Her smile then slowly fades and tears run down her cheek,"Father, I'm so so sorry I disobeyed you."  
Lucian sighes,"I just want you to recover...you meant well...and I'm the one who should have warned you about Viktor..."

"I was so scared Father," she says crying.

"Shhh," he says holding her gently,"I was too...I thought I lost you..."

She was quiet for a moment then says very drowsily,"I think you did...."

Lucian was confused,"What do you mean honey?"

"I had this dream that I was in this field of flowers..." Lucian listened as Amelia's eye lids grew heavy. "It was so bright but I felt so cold...there were no vampires...I knew I was safe...but I met someone who told me I had to go back..."

"Back where?" he asks.

"To you...she said you need me..." Amelia replies.

His brow furrowed. "Who said that?" Amelia did not reply. "Honey," Lucian says shaking her gently,"Stay with me honey, who sent you back?"

With her eyes closed her lips replied. "Sonja," she whispers and succumbs onces again to her slumbering state. His jaw went slack. Amy had no knowledge of his beloved Sonja. Could it be true? His eyes began to overflow with tears. How is this possible? He hoped he was not hurting Amelia as he hugged her tightly. Sonja had sent Amelia back from death for him...but for how long? Lucian put his ear to Amelia's chest and used his acute hearing. He listened to the weak beat of her persistant heart. He had to do something to save her.


	15. A Way to Save Her

Raze had snuck out the door to let Lucian have his privacy with Amelia. He was so happy to hear what little of her voice that he heard. He stopped in realization. Had she heard him too? He wondered if she now knew of his plans for courting her. Raze could not remember the last time he had been so nervous. He still knew her life was in the balance. Suddenly regret ran through his body that he never looked after her closer, spent more time with her, or acted quicker. He inhaled. He felt so on edge- more anxious than usual. Then it struck him. Raze had been too busy to realize that the full moon was tommorrow night. The pack would be active tommorrow night without a doubt.

Suddenly Amelia's door slammed. Lucian walked out with a very determined look on his face. Raze fell into rank beside him as he walks powerfully down the hall. "Gather the men," he orders.

Raze almost stopped. Had Amelia died? He shook off his suspician and obeyed his leader. The lycan pack gathered together and the whole room was abuzz. Lucian stood atop the raised floor and raised his arm, silencing the room. "Gentlemen, tommorrow is the full moon," Lucian says inciting cheers which he hushes quickly,"I have made a decision that effects all of us, that is why I called you here." He sighes,"I have decided to mark my daughter...she will be first female lycan." There arose chatter from a few, but nothing yet seemed like protest. "I know this is new for all of us. We are a male society, greated by Viktor for hard labor. We have never until twenty years ago had a woman in our midst. Because of her difference you all have ben respectful of her...but when she becomes the same species as all of us there are some rules that I will personally enforce. You are all still to respect her as you always did. When we transform into our animal form we will...all be bare to eachother...you WILL have control over yourselves and when we all turn back into our human forms, I expect that everyone will give her the privacy a lady in our midst deserves...if anyone has a problem with this, speak your peace."

There was silence. Raze gazed around the room. He could not tell if the silence was good or not. "She is one of us," he hears from the back.

"I hope you will all welcome her as I welcomed each one of you," he says and departs from the room.

"Lucian, I have to talk to you," Raze says with worry in his voice.

"Raze I must act quickly because the full moon is tomorrow night. If she is going to be changed I must act now," he says hurried.

"Lucian...I don't think you should do this," he says nervously. Lucian turns and furrows his brow in confusion. Quickly Raze epands saying,"The transformation process is extremely painful and difficult...she is already very weak. Will she be able to survive?"

Lucian thinks to himself,"She is strong enough."

"Lucian," Raze says more forcefully,"It could kill her."  
"She could die if I do nothing," Lucian yells back,"I can not just let her die. I have to do something!"

"You already said it was her choice- give her the choice!" Raze yells. The two keep getting closer as the arguement heats up. Raze wanted her to live, but not if she was going to die a horrible violent and painful death.

"It was her choice to get into trouble, I'm saving her from what HE did to her," Lucian yells back. Lucian wanted her to live, because he did not think he could stand to lose someone else he loved.

"She will never be able to integrate into normal society like you had talked about if SHE wanted! You need to think about she wants!" Raze yells.

"She is not able to speak. I want her to live. I can't and won't let her die like this..." Lucian finishes. There was silence. "You forget your place," he states angerly and firmly,"She is my daughter. I decide what is best for her. You would do well to remember that." He walks away into Amelia's room.

***thank you for all your reviews, the story is about to pick up very quickly 3


	16. Forever Marked

He stands there angerly but looks upon Amelia's face and his features soften. He takes a deep breath. He had never forseen things happen this way. He lays in bed with Amelia and runs his hand on her face. "Amelia," he whispers shaking her a bit,"Amelia honey please open your eyes." Slowly she complies, seeming very dazed. "Honey," he says to her looking deep into her seemingly sad eyes,"do you want to die?" Her breathing becomes more paniced and tears sprang to her eyes. Her head shook lightly. "Do you trust me?" he asks. She nods again. "I appologize for what I'm about to do...this will be the only thing I will ever do that will hurt," he says and grabs her as gently as possible by the shoulders hoisting her up.

She trusted her father but a sense of panic and confusion ran through her. Lucian's eyes change and his teeth slowly extent. He can hear Amelia's heart pick up pace and she weakly brings her hands up to his chest as if she wanted to push him away. It pained his heart, but he knew this was for the best. With one hand he holds her up and the other moves her nightgown away from her neck to reveal the spot on her shoulder that was the best spot for a mark. Lucian desperately tries to ignore her choked out protests as he leans in toward her neck.

"Forgive me," he whispers and plunges his teeth into her soft skin. Her voice was so strained that no scream could escape but meerly a choked sounds of pain and small sobs. He drank the small amount of blood he knew she could spare and laid her back down. Her sobs shook her body as he saw tears flow from her closed eyes. She already was in so much pain he had regrettedly exaserbating her situation, but this was her only chance. Soon her sobs subsided and she passed out once more. He went over and spit out the blood in his mouth- not because he didn't want to drink his daughter's blood, but because he realized what surprise she had for Viktor. If he hadn't held it in his mouth for long he wouldn't have noticed. Iron. There was an extreme amount of iron in her blood that would poison any creature that sipped too much. He wiped his hand on his sleeve, wiping her blood away from his lips. His eyes changed back as he looked at his daughter.

He hoped this worked.


	17. The Difficult Wait

Raze heard her gasps in pain and sighed. The deed was done. It was not that he did not want her to be a lycan, but he was so afraid of the ramifications to not only her body during the transformation, but also her emotions. Lucian had always talked about her rejoining the human world and now that was not possible. She never minded living with men, but now she was what they were...and they were all she would ever have. He sighed. He hoped that she would be able to recover because he had plans...and maybe a life he wanted to start with her. Though when he thought about it, how could he start a life amidst all the saddness and death of war when his life was war.

He sighed. Tommorrow night the moon would be at its fullest and her transformation would begin. Raze knew that Lucian would want to lead the pack in a hunt and he had not slept in three days. Raze needed to appologize to Lucian and let him rest so that he could be there when Amelia made her first change.

'Here goes nothing' Raze thinks and opens the door. He finds Lucian staring at the wound on Amelia shoulder.

"Lucian," Raze says drawing his attention. He was only slightly nervous about the exchange that happened moments ago. "You will need your rest to help Amelia with her transformation and help her on her first hunt. I can take the vidule by her bed side while you get a good days rest," Raze finishes.

Lucian pauses then nods his head. He places a kiss on Amelia's forehead and then exits the room. "Lucian," Raze calls,"I apologize for my impertinance...it won't happen again..."

Lucian sighs and walks over to Raze. "There is no need to apologize. I realize you care for her as I do...but she is all I have and I feel that this could work to save her life." Raze nods in agreement. Lucian gives him a quick tired smile and closes the door to his room to sleep until the evening, when the moon would almost be at its cruicial point.

Raze sat beside Amelia's bed and watched her chest rise and fall in a shallow pace. He examined her face which still bore the many bruises enflicted on her over the course of that night she spent with Viktor. He felt sad and angry at the same time. Just because she thought she was doing something great, she got hurt. He desperately hoped she would be happy as the only femail lycan, and then hoped that maybe she could be his female. That sounded crass but he had only had minor contact with women because he was a slave all his life. Seeing her all grown up had stirred something deep within him that he realized as she laid injured. She was more important to him than he had thought until the prospect of losing her was before him. Now he just hoped that Lucian was right about her strength. He remembered the first time he changed, how his bones seemed to crack and grow as they formed a new being all together.

He felt her pulse. Nothing had changed. He then looked at the mark on her shoulder. Only a few more hours and the first female lycan would exist...or they would be burying a friend, a daughter, and a martyr for their cause. He hoped and prayed for the first. When the sky turned a brilliant orange, Raze became more nervous and awaited for Lucian to wake.


	18. It's Time

Lucian awoke and was full of optimism. He and his daughter had bonded over many things, but now she would be just like him. He could teach her to hunt and control her powers. This was going to be very difficult for her already damaged body, but if this worked, then all her scars would vanish upon the creation of her new body. He prayed this would work, because there was only one alternative to the chain of events he had set in he had faith.

He walked from his room into hers and smiled at Raze. "It is almost time my friend," Lucian says heavily.

"What is your plan?" Raze asks.

"Well...I will do everything in my power to help her with her transformation. Control the men and when I give the signal we will all have our monthly hunt," he says. Every full moon they all hunted as a pack and today they would be welcoming a new member.

Raze went and rallied the men while Lucian waited. He had removed his shirt but knew his pants would rip off. He had clothes ready for his arrival and a sheet to wrap her in. Dusk was evident and he felt the moon rising. He had to wake Amelia up to ready her. He knew she was confused when he marked her so now he had to make sure she was conscious and ready for what was about to happen.

"Amelia," he said kissing her on the forehead,"Wake up." Once more he coaxed her awake and her eyes focused on Lucian in a confused fashion. He was curious until she rolled her head painfully to glance at the mark on her shoulder. She then frowns. "Amelia?" Lucian asks placing his finger under her chin and pulling her face towards him.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks quietly.

"No! No! Why would you think that?" Lucian asks stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I thought that I might be too damaged and that you were going to just put me out of my misery," she says as her tears flow onto his hand,"I wanted to trust you but I was scared."

"Shhh," he urges her to calm,"Amelia, I love you and though it pained me to hurt you, I have marked you to save you. Tonight is the full moon...you will become a lycan."

"I'm going to be a lycan," she says in amazement.

"Yes my dear, you will be one of us," Lucian says. The two mirror eachother with smiles.

"Thank you father," she says as Lucian lays his forehead on hers.

"It is going to be very painful, but I will be here the entire time to help you...no matter what..." his stomach still twisted at the thought that this could kill her...but he could not let himself think that way.

"What is going to happen," she asks first.

"Well your eyes are the first thing, then the chest will begin to expand, next your hands and feet, then your face and teeth. The bone structure is what changes then your skin will begin the change. There has never been a female lycan...so I do not know completely what will happen," he says.

She paused,"Can I die from this?"

Lucian held her gaze. "Yes," he says point blank. She inhaled and tears fell down her cheeks. "But," he continues,"you are my daughter...and one of the strongest women I have ever known. I have loved you since the moment we met and I'm not ready to lose you and none of us in the pack are. You will overcome this as you have always overcome everything!"

Amelia smiles at Lucian. "I love you too father," she says.

"It is almost time, can you sit?" he asks. With all her strength she sits up slowly. Lucian moves to the window and opens it to see the progress of the moon. In a few minutes it would be at its peak and that will begin her transformation. They sit in silence until Lucian asks,"Are you scared?"

Amelia looks at him for a moment until she answers,"Yes."

Lucian takes ahold of her hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "You are strong, you will get through this," he says smiling at her. She smiles back then displays a perplexed look on her face.

"I feel funny," she says her breathing picking up.

It was time. Lucian takes ahold of each of her hands,"Try to stay calm and focus on you breathing. Focus on taking long deep breaths."

Amelia nods her head. Her hands encased in her father's begin to shake. Her whole body soon began shaking and her skin felt as if it was crawling. Suddenly, Amelia flew backwards, screaming and releasing Lucian's hands and grasping at her chest. Lucian watched as tears sprang to her tightly closed eyes and as her back arched he could hear each rib crack into their new place. She clutched her hands tightly as her fingers enlongated and claws took their place. Her head thrashed as her teeth became jagged and more animalistic. She human screams soon became deeper and soon turned into howls and yips. Lucian watched as her skin began turning to the dark black grey.

Suddenly, everything stopped and she was quiet. Lucian stared confused at his daughter's body contorted in pain. Had his plan failed? Had he killed his daughter? He did not want to touch her body but listened from a distance for a heart beat. Nothing. Lucian stood in shock. He turned away, unable to look at his daughter in her half changed state.

Then, he heard something loud as day. A new heartbeat. He turn quickly and watched as the rest of the transformation was complete. Her new lycan blood had restarted her heart. Lucian examined his daughter, now a fully changed lycan laying on the bed. Her black eyes opened and she looked around with her new eyes as her legs swung to the grown. Lucian's eyes began to fill with tears. He smiled. His plan had worked. There were many times that Lucian had been proud of his daughter, but now that she had survived and overcome so many things in the past few days she was now rewarded with new life.

She stood before her father, fur black as night and eyes shining with the adventurous spirit Lucian loved. He smiled, his canines extending and eyes turning,"Let's hunt."


	19. One Nightmare Over, One Remains

Raze had heard her cries echo through the hall. Each member in the main hall remembered their transformation in the dungeon of Viktor's castle or in their woodly encampment. As the screams mingled in snarles and growls, it sent shivers up their spines. Then everything stopped. Raze's heart stilled. Could she be dead? Transformed? Only patience would reveal the answer. He hoped for the latter. Then he saw Lucian, completely transformed stomp down the hall. He moves aside and reveals Amelia. Raze gazes at the soft fur that now covered her head to toe. Her strong legs and long sharp claws. She was a more slender and softer form of lycan. Though no normal man would think that this creature was beautiful, Raze was no normal man. He noticed that his jaw was not the only one dropped in the room. Lucian would have a challenge on his hands if the men decided that now because she was of the same species they wanted anything to do with her body. Raze at least had a bless.

Lucian's roar interrupted Raze's thoughts and electrified the room. Each man let their bodies fall away and the beast inside reveal itself. Once all were transformed they all took off for their hunt into the woods as the full moon illuminated the night and bade them to run.

They ran all through the woods, each memeber feeling the moon fuel their bodies. It was nice, Lucian thought, to just spend a night stretching the muscles and letting the wind blow through his fur. Amelia clung to his side and followed his lead through the woods. They made a kill half way through the night and as the night grew on, Lucian sensed the moon beginning to fade. Amelia, who had no control yet over her changes, would soon be naked in the woods, surrounded by his men still in their lycan form. He ordered the men, in their lycan language, to head back to the castle.

They just arrived in time for Lucian to lock the doors on Amelia's room. He saw her begin the painful transition back into humanity as he himself quickly changed and put on the clothes he had left in the room. He then heard a splash onto the floor and Amelia gagging. Blood dripped down her chin as she threw up their night's kill. Lucian knew the mental ajustment took awhile because, at the moment, the thought of killing and eating raw meat would turn any normal human's stomach. But she wasn't human any longer. She pulled her knees up to her chin as she sat naked and shivering on the floor. Lucian drapped a sheet around her shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you," he said hugging her.

She sat quiet, Lucian new she may be still very weak, but her body was going to triple in strength the next few days. She didn't say anything until she timidly said, "I need to wash," she says.

Lucian nods. She tried to stand but her weak legs let out. Lucian caught her from behind,"It's okay, I've got you."

"Thank you," she says meekly.

"Will you be okay," he asks.

She nods her head and leaves the room. Lucian checked up on the rest of the pack, got many compliments on his daughter's performance, and prepared for bed. He would sleep well tonight knowing that his daughter's life was not in pervil any longer. As he crawled into bed, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come," he called. Amelia walked timidly in the room. Lucian could sense her hesitation and gestured to come sit on the bed with him. She sat down on the bed and sat quietly. "I can sense that something is wrong," he says smiling. She did not reply, which really worried him. He felt the bed shake and saw her shoulers quivering. She was crying. "Amelia," he says placing a hand on her shoulder,"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry for disobeying you," she says. Lucian bites his lip and scoots across the bed. He pulls her into his chest and holds her tight.

"Do not think about that," he says,"I'm so happy you are alive." Tears slowly gather in his eyes as he feels his daughter continue to cry. "I thought I lost you," he says trying to hold back the tears.

"I thought I was going to die...I was so scared...all I wanted was to be at home. I never should have done what I did had I known..." she says now sobbing.

"Shhh," Lucian says rocking her back and forward,"Let us just enjoy what we have now. We have eachother and no one will ever take you away from me."

"I love you father," she says clutching him tightly.

"I love you too, my beautiful daughter," he says embracing her. The two laid together, drifting off to sleep as the tears ceased. Amelia went first as her sob lessen and lessen. Lucian played with her hair and remembered when she would have nightmares as a child and insisted on him sleeping with her so she could be protected from the monsters. Now his nightmare was over, he had her back from the land of the dead and would now begin a new life. However, the knowledge of that night, Lucian knew, would haunt her for the rest of her immortal existance. And as he saw her dream, he wished he could protect her from the memories of the monster that had his way with her that night. He wished there was something he could do.

**Hope you guys are enjoying it, thank you for all the reviews**


	20. Memories Sealed in Blood

The next morning, Amelia awoke alone in the bed. At first she was startled, and very confused, but soon she remembered. She was alive, after a lifetime it seemed, she was alive. What she would give to be rid of the memories of that night was insurmounable. Every second was engrained in her mind and would never go away. There were times that night that she begged for death, yet its sweet release was not granted to her. She never thought she would see her father again and though he didn't save her that night, he had, in the end, saved her life. Last night her sobs had put her to sleep but she felt safe in her father's arms. She stood up. Her legs felt much stronger than last night. She crossed over into her room to change for the day. Her hair, she quickly realized startling her, was now curly compared to her once straight and smooth hair. As she undressed, she realized that her body had changed significantly. All the bruises, cuts, and scrapes on her skin from that horrible night had disappeared. In their place she realized her body was chisled and more sculpted with muscles than it had ever been in her mortal life. She went over to her dresser and easily picked the mahogony piece of furnature off the ground. "Wow," she says astonished. She laid it on the ground and sighed. Thinks were definately going to be different.

Lucian met with Raze in the conference room and were discussing their options. "Now that I know she is alive and safe, I want to act quickly. Viktor is still most likely affected by the iron poisoning and the transition of the elders may be at hand. As much as it pains me, I have to ask Amelia about her night to see if she remembers anything specific. We taught her to observe her surroundings, she must have noticed something that can be useful. However...I know it will be very painful for her to talk about."

Raze nods his head. "She will have to face what happened some day," he says.

Lucian nods. This was not going to be easy, but it would have to happen. It could be vital to their cause and make her feel like she accomplished something in that night, that she didn't do everything for naught.

Just as they finished, Amelia came around the corner. As she walked into the room, causing Raze's jaw to drop. He thought she was beautiful before, now, georgeous didn't even describe what he saw. Her wounds had been replaced with marble like skin, smooth and flawless. The once straight hair was now slightly curly compared to its once stick straight hair. Her now muscular figure cut through her clothes, yet the curves of her hips and breasts were as luscious as ever.

"Good morning Amelia," Raze says.

Amelia gives him a tired smile,"Hello old friend."

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he says embracing her.

She sighs as she sinks into his strong embrace. "Thank you," she says,"Last night I have never felt so alive."

"And there are more of those days to come," Raze says smiling. Raze captured Amelia's eyes. He had been so worried when he saw her crumpled in the mud and leaves, a lifeless pile of carelessly discarded flesh by those monsters he hated most in the world. Deep in her eyes, Raze saw a slight sadness that had not been there before and then he realized that in less than a week she had been in a lifetime of pain and looked older than she did the last time he had laid eyes on her.

Amelia blushed as Raze held her eyes so intently. In his eyes she saw something that had not been there before. Pity? What did his intense gaze hold for her?

"We are all happy to see that you transitioned nicely," Lucian says interrupting what felt like a lifetime of thoughts for each of them,"The other men were very happy that their little sister has not left them."

"I thought I was gone, but you guys brought me back," she says smiling.

"Amelia, I have something we need to discuss," Lucian says gesturing to a seat. Raze pulls out the seat and Amelia sits down listening intently to her father. Raze exits the room, pulling the doors shut to give them privacy. "I think you know why I wish you talk to you privately," he begins.

"I can guess," she says seriously.

"I know this is going to be hard, but the sooner we do this the better. As we speak we are manning an attack to compensate on what you set into motion," Lucian says as Amelia falls into deep thought,"Amelia," he says taking her hand in his,"I need to know what happened to you..."

Amelia sighs and shuts her eyes. "I knew you would ask that," she says smiling sarcastically,"I know you brought me back and bandaged my wounds so you have a vague idea."

"Yes...it was a very difficult process...but necessary."

Amelia nods. "Well where do I begin," Amelia says sighing.  
"Give me your hand," Lucian says. Amelia complies with her father and he gently strokes the back of her hand. Then he slowly turns it. He reaches into his pocket and produces a knife.

"What are you doing?!" Amelia asks nervously.

Lucian holds her hand still,"Your first lesson as a lycan is that blood is our life force. Same as vampires. We live and breath because of blood. If you concentrate or even by accident you can pass memories through your blood. I want you to focus on that night and show me what happened."

Amelia bit her lip and tried to hold back tears. "I will."

Lucian takes her hand and runs the knife across her palm. Amelia bit her lip hard and let a small grunt of pain out of her lips. Lucian watched as a line of blood bubbled from the wound. He brought her hand to his mouth and began to drink her blood.

Immediately Lucian was carried away. He saw himself hugging her, he saw Raze injured that night, he heard Maun and Vex pressure her into a decision. Then he saw a her dressing by the carrages, getting a horse with a vampire, then seeing the castle in the distance. He watched as she saw Viktor for the first time and he felt her fear. He then saw Viktor in front of her undressing her. Lucian watched Amelia defend herself and attempt to escape to only be thrown like a rag doll. He heard her screams as Viktor violated her body and thrust painfully in and out of her. He heard her cry for him as memories of finding her in the woods and spending time together flashed before his eyes. He watched as Viktor came over and over and as her blood covered the bed. He saw Viktor licking the blood off of her barely breathing body then how she was almost dead and carried into the woods. As she laid fading in and out of consciousness he heard the vampires hope that the animals would clean up the remains.

He forcefully pushed away her hand. Tears ran down his eyes. He had felt her raw emotion. Her fear. Her pain. Amelia clutched her palm closed as she pulled her hand to herself. Her eyes were red with tears. Her father now knew every grusome thing that had transpired. She could not meet his eyes in embarassment at her brash and unwise decision. Amelia looks to her father's eyes and finds rage.

"We will make Viktor pay," he promises taking ahold of her now healed hand.

She smiles,"I know."

"Let's start the planning."

***Sorry, I like to build the plot alittle too much, the exciting parts are close at hand!***


	21. Tears of Training

Lucian brought together his top men and, to Amelia's surprise, included her in the meeting to make plans for the upcoming battle. "I did see a stack of documents on the tables near Viktor's throne, there was a smaller man in charge of them," Amelia says.

"Tanus," Lucian says,"...perhaps he will aid us once again."

"Trust a vampire?" one says.

"He can be bought. His loyalty is to the highest bidder," Lucian concludes.

"I say we send a small team to infultrate the castle in the daylight, retrieve some of those document and plan an all out raid on the night of the elder's change," another says.

"I propose Amelia lead our team," Raze says.

"Me?!" Amelia says astonished.

"You were in the castle and know better than any of us how to get in," Raze says.

Amelia was speechless. All heads turned to Lucian. His lips were pursed until he spoke,"I think that would be a brilliant idea."

"Really?!" Amelia and Raze say. Raze had thought he might be overturn.

"Raze is right, you know the layout. We will discuss this some more, but I would like you to go into training right away," Lucian says.

"Training?" Amelia says confused.

"Yes, there are many things to learn now that you are a lycan," Lucian says,"Raze I would like you to oversee this training. If you can complete it tonight I want you to lead a team of your choice to the castle and infultrate it during the daylight hours."  
Raze's heart jumped but outwardly he kept his composure,"As you wish."

The meeting finished and Raze turned to Amelia. "So," Amelia says,"Teach me master."

Master. Oh he could have fun with this, Raze thinks smiling. "Let's get started!"

"The first thing to remember is you are stronger, but not invincible," Raze begins. He picks up a nearby piece of debri from the castle and holds it above his head. With his rippling muscles he tosses it aside like nothing. He had discussed nearly every aspect of being a lycan and now displayed a few.

Amelia laughs,"So what really changed when you became a lycan? I figured you could do that when you were human."

"Well," Raze says smiling,"kissing my ass is not going to get you out of training."

Amelia pouts sarcastically,"Fine."

"You won't be able to change on command just yet, it is something to work on. But when angered, you may not be able to control yourself. I think you should especially stay away from humans for awhile too...its hard to resist...the hunger."

"You mean...killing a human?" Amelia asks.

"Yes. Now its only raw meat and blood for you," Raze says. Amelia grimaces thinking about last night as she threw up the contents of her stomach. Amelia founded, she wouldn't be able to go into town and talk to anyone...perhaps forever, but definately for the time being.

"What about wounds?" she asks.

"It depends on how deep they are," he answers, but most will heal relatively quickly. There is a pause as she lets the information sink in. "Any more questions?"

"I think I know everything," Amelia says confidently standing.

"Good," Raze says suddenly thrusting his hands out pushing her down. Amelia slides a few feet away from Raze. She lets her jaw drop in shock. Raze smiles,"Let's go girl, I want a rematch."

With a rock backwards, Amelia pushes and jumps to her feet. "Ready to lose again?" Amelia says.

Raze smirks. He had been waiting to play with her more and he was hoping she was not too weak. She would have to be ready for the morning. She jumped and threw a kick which Raze deflected. "Well I guess I'll try something new," she says and retreats to the wall behind her. Raze was confused until he saw her scaling the wall with grace and speed he knew to be superhuman. He smiled and grabbed a small piece of rubble and threw it to crash above Amelia. She paused but continued. Raze tossed two more, purposely not hitting her. Amelia loses her gripping but uses her legs to launch herself from the wall. She flies backwards over Razes head. She flips in the air and lands behind him on her feet.

"Impressive," he says. She winks at him and runs forward. She throws a series of punches, wishing she had her daggers.

She threw two punches, which he caught and held her hands tight. As she pulled backwards he pulled her forward, spinning her around so her arms are crossed against her chest and her body pressed tightly to his. "Now you're mine," Raze says planning to hold her tightly, enjoying her warm body pressed to his. From this position he could smell her soft hair. Her curves felt like they were a puzzle piece to his as they were pressed so tightly. He could imagine doing so many things from this position to her just like the first time they tussled, only he was winning, in more ways than one.

Amelia struggles, but Raze slammed her tightly to his form. Suddenly, Amelia remembered that night. Viktor behind her, thrusting hungerly. "Let go," Amelia says trying not to panic.

"Say I win," Raze says not aware of the panic building within Amelia.

"Please," Amelia says as Raze tightens his grip,"Please let me go."

"Say it," Raze says.

Tears suddenly escape as she suddenly screams to be released. Startled, Raze releases her only to watch her run off. He stood there, his body cold as the empty feeling left from her body set in. What had he done? Could it be perhaps that she did not want to be that close to him? Was it that she might detest him or at least having such a close proximity to him? Then it hit him. How could he have been so careless. He did have her in such a procarious position that had aroused him sexually. The feeling of powerlessness must have caused her strife, Raze thought as he walked into the castle to find her to apologize.

Amelia ran to her room and locked the door. She sat on the bed and tried to control her breathing. In and out, she told herself. She closed her eyes and tried to push the horrible memories from her mind. The knock on her door startled her.

"Amelia," she heard Raze say outside her door. His voice was full of sorrow. She sighed. What had she done? She slowly moved and opened the door. She gave Raze a small smile.

"Raze, I'm-"

"Amelia, I'm-"

They say together, then stop.

"Let me," he offers. Amelia nods. "I'm sorry for getting carried away with my fun, and I hope you will be able to trust me tommorrow during out scouting raid."

"Raze, its not your fault. I could never not trust you. I am flattered that you trust me to lead you there."

"I would trust no one else...well maybe your father," Raze says smiling. Amelia smiles. "Once we compete the mission, I want to make this afternoon up to you."

Amelia paused in thought. Just how did Raze intend to make up the incident which was her fault that it became an incident at all? Raze tried not to be nervous. He was hoping to spend more time with her since she had been granted a second chance with life. He did not want to fall into his pattern of expecting her to always he around. He wanted to use any chance he got to win her love, and he felt like he was starting things on a negative. "Of course dear friend," Amelia says giving him a smile.

"Great," Raze says,"get some rest, you will be ready in the morning." Amelia nods her head and prepares to bed.

As Raze walks away her words linger in his head. Dear Friend. Was friend a barrier that mean there could never be any other feelings between them? Or was being a friend already the building of a good relationship? She trusted him and confided in him. Until this incident they had never had an awkward moment or any animosity between them. Raze could only sigh and prepare for their mission at the break of dawn.


	22. The Mission Starts

Lucian was nervous. His daughter had only ever scouted. What if she was captured? What if the vampires were expecting them? What if-

"Lucian," Raze interrupts his thoughts. Lucian gives him a fake smile and continues to stare out at the sun rising above the hills. "I know you are worried about her, but this time I will be there, and will not let anything happen to her."

Lucian nods his head,"I know, just a father's worries I fear. This is her first real mission. I just wonder if I should accompany the two of you."

"If you wish, however, I think you should be preparing the men and creating something for when we return with the date of the switching."

Lucian nods. He turns and looks up at Raze. "I trust you my friend," he says placing his hand on his shoulder,"just bring her back safely." They begin to walk towards the hall to meet Amelia. He looked around and saw two lycans giggling. Lucian was confused until a dark figure jumped to the floor. Raze instantly threw out his fist only to be stopped by a strong hand.

"Amelia!" Raze yells,"I could have hurt you!"

"You always strike with your right first," Amelia says smiling,"I was prepare...unlike the two of you."

Lucian shakes his head,"You startled us, what in the world are you doing?"

"Hanging around," she says smiling,"I've always wanted to hang from the ceiling."

Lucian shakes his head but cannot hold back a smile. "Apparently you are trying out some of your newly acquired powers."

"I felt I needed to get some kind of idea of what I can do," Amelia says.

"Good idea," Lucian says. He then becomes serious,"Are you ready?"

Amelia takes a deep breath,"I'm ready."

"I'm ready," Raze says.

"Then good luck," Lucian says reluctantly.

"Father," Amelia says sensing her father's hesitation,"we will be fine. This big guy will have my back. Nothing will happento me, I promise," she finishes kissing her father's cheek.

Lucian smiles,"I know. Now let's refresh on the plan while we walk to the stable."

The three walked to the stable together discussing the various ways to penetrate the security of the castle and leave without a trace. Lucian pulled Raze aside. "Raze," Lucian says nervously,"Protect her."

"I will," Raze says.

"Be safe," Lucian says kissing Amelia's forehead.

"We will be fine," Amelia says as the two mount their hourses.

"Well then good luck, I will expect you both by sundown. If I don't see you by then I'll be arriving to knock some heads around," Lucian says.

Amelia and Raze smile and promise to return. They kick their horses and begin their journey to the place Amelia never wanted to return.


	23. Here Goes Nothing

"We're almost there," Amelia says recognizing a few things. She had been trained to look around and constantly observe her surroundings, noting ways to escape and anything else that might become useful. Even though she was afraid, she tried to remember every instance, except for one, from that night.

"Did you notice any lycans guarding the wall?" Raze asks.

"Along the base...shouldn't we be able to get past them easily?"

"Some will probably cooperate...others will not be a problem," Raze says.

"Here," Amelia says stopping her horse,"This is where we dismount and run on foot."

Raze and Amelia dismount and send the horses on their way, hoping them return to the castle so Lucian would know their progress. Raze looked to the sky,"It appears to be nearly half the day. The vampires should be fast asleep."

"Let's hope," Amelia says beginning to run. There was a small town outside of the castle, a wall, then the inner castle. Raze and Amelia ran from house to house, evading glances from the towns people. They headed towards the only weakness of the outter wall, a sewage tunnel. When they reached the wall the two gazed at the overgrown entrance. It was small and let water run out of the wall. "Are you going to fit?" Amelia says giggling.

"Oh haha," Raze says,"Get your tiny ass through and I'll follow." Amelia disappears through the wall. Raze follows closely until the two stop at the other side. "Do you see any guards?"

"Just the lycans on the wall."

"What is our next entrance point?" Raze asks.

"Do you remember when I lost my kite in that tree when I was five?" Amelia asks.

Raze thinks,"Yes."

"Do you remember how we got it?" Amelia asks smiling.

Raze thinks and then mirrors her smile. "Let's get you up there." Slowly the two slid from the tunnel and remained flush to the wall. The lycans were lazily laying. "Go slowly," Raze whispers. Amelia begins one foot after another across the court. Finally a lycan caught sight of her. He began to growl until they saw Raze. Confusion flashed across their eyes. Raze knew that they desperately wanted to help him and yet they would be helping themselves if they guarded the vampires.

Amelia stopped as she approached one. She reached out her hand and the lycan pushed his nose into her hand. She stroked the soft fur on the bridge of his nose as he nearly purred. She noticed the tatooed "V" on his shoulder then saw the collar on his neck. "Did you wear one of these?" Amelia asks gesturing to the collar.

Raze looks at the collar,"Yes." His answer was heavy and full of memories. He was not a slave for long, but that terriftying night he fought for his life flashed across his eyes.

"Raze," Amelia says calling his attention,"I'm so sorry."

Raze looks back at his brother lycans,"Some day none of us will wear a collar."

Amelia smiles,"Well, we best be going."

"Which way?"

With a finger Amelia gestures upwards. Raze sees an open window and realizes what she has in mind. Getting the kite from the tree. He cradles his hands and crouches down. "Your carriage my lady," he says smiling.

"Thank you good sir," she says stepping a foot up. With one large thrust upward, Raze throws Amelia into the air. She glides upwards and surpasses the window but lands gracefully on the ledge. Raze begins to swiftly climb up to the ledge. "Welcome," Amelia says smiling.

"Let's get serious," Raze says.

Amelia nods her head. She grabs her dagger from her belt and slides it into the latched window. She gently opened the shutter and listened. No foot steps. Good. But vampires do not make foot steps. They both jump and land on their feet back to back. Their eyes scan the dark corners of the blackened room. "Where now?" Raze asks.

"We need to enter the hall, I can tell better from there," Amelia says. She glides forward cracking the door. "How many vampires move around during the day?" Amelia asks in the quietest whisper.

Raze could sense apprehension in her voice. This was her first mission. "The sunlight weakens vampires severely. They are nearly paralyzed by the sun so this time they should not be moving at all. Only the older ones will be able to move, and when I say move, I don't mean fast."

Amelia nods,"Let's move then."

The two then begin quietly running down the hall, Raze following right at Amelia's heels. She made several pauses as if looking around but managed to lead them to a large pair of doors. Amelia onces again opens the door and sneaks in. Raze follows and stops seeing Amelia frozen in her place.

"This is where I met him," Amelia says her eyes watering. Raze remembers that night in the woods he first saw Viktor. So much had happened that Viktor was not the most overwhelming thing about the scene. He places his hand on her shoulder, offering that gesture of comfort. "I'm fine," she says looking back at him, offering a small smile. "There," she says pointing and moving towards the far side of the room. The two run over. Sure enough, there were piles of papers that held information about the vampires. "Look at all this stuff," Amelia says in amazement,"What should we take?"

"We need to get the date of the...oh no!" Raze says.

"What," Amelia says looking over his shoulder to the paper.

"I found the paper with the ceremony," he says frowning.

"And?" she asks.

"It's not good."


	24. Time to Run

Just as Raze finishes his statement, the door opens and voices are heard. The two spin around to find two human guards walking in, not expecting to meet two people at the end of the hall.

"Hey you!" one shouts and aims a crossbow. Raze quickly throws the nearest chair across the room, hoping to hit the one. They dodge the chair easily and fire the crossbow. Amelia and Raze dodge it as Raze pulls down the table to create a barrier to hide behind. "Keep looking for papers!" Raze shouts running across the room to attack them. Amelia hurriedly fumbles through the papers, looking at each one, and stuffing a few into the pack around her waist.

As the one reloads his crossbow, Raze tosses him limply across the room, crushing his skull on the wall.

The other pulls out a sword, but Raze grabs him by the throat and crushes it easily.

"Raze!" Amelia yells. The commotion had alerted more than just the two guards. One was coming up behind Raze, sword raised and ready. Raze turned just in time to see Amelia's dagger pierce through his temple, exiting the other side of his skull. The guard dropped instantly.

"Good throw," Raze says.

Amelia races forward and the two begin running back toward that window. Alarms began to sound and boots are heard everywhere. Thunder could be heard in the distance as it began to rain.

"Amelia, we're going to have to change!" Raze says.

"What! I can't, I don't know how!" Amelia says. Raze stops in the hall and begins disrobing, Amelia follows suite and gets down into her bare essentials. Raze looks deep into Amelia's eyes and places his hands on her shoulder.

"Amelia, think of what Viktor did to you," Raze yells gently shaking her,"remember how he touched you, and hurt you." Raze did not want to force this on her but he had to force her to get angry. He just wanted to snap her into a change. He saw her shut her eyes tightly as tiny tears spilt out. Then she opened them and they were dark as the night. Raze had succeeded. With an angry growl, Amelia transformed into her lycan form. Raze followed after and began leading her down the hall. They barrelled through the guards in their way, only sustaining minor cuts. They found the window and Raze dove out first, splintering the wooden shutter, with Amelia blinding following behind into the pouring rain. They tucked and rolled, stood and began to run.

An archer appeared at the window and fired the first shot, which hit in the back. Raze roared in pain and fell limply to the damp ground. Amelia turned and raced back to his side, her rage subsiding, forcing her to be changed back to her naked human form. "Raze!" she says shaking his shoulder as he too returns to his human form as he lays unconscious. Amelia looks up and hears the guards rallying their troops. There was no time to rouse him, so she drapped his arm over her should and began to run. She ran with him through the streets of the village, thanking god for the rain because everyone was inside. She wanted to laugh at the thought of two completely nude people running through a busy town. Her new strength helped her run, but she did not know how much faster she could be than horses. When they were to the edge of the village, she heard the horses. If she could get far enough into the woods, the men would most likely stop.

Amelia plunged into the woods with Raze's limp body on her shoulder and soon began to tire. She soon realized she would never be able to make it back to their castle like this, and Raze did not seem to be waking. Amelia looked over her shoulder and could just barely see the horses. She looked around and then saw their salvation. There was a cave a few yards in front of her. She would have missed if it she wasn't looking around so hard. It would have been obvious if there wasn't a fallen tree infront of it. It was now or never. With all her strength, Amelia ran to the cave and slipped Raze and herself into the dark cavern.

It surprised her that her new eyes adjusted so quickly to the dark, but she found a patch of moss to lay Raze on. She rolled him onto his stomach and looked at the arrow. It had evidently hit some sort of nerve because a man this big didn't fall this easily. Amelia inhaled and grabbed ahold of the arrow where it met his skin. With a quick pull she removed the arrow. She held it to her chest and leaned against the cave wall, listening to the guards that were now approaching. Her breath seemed to echo in to the cave as her heart beat loudly in her ears. Some guards went ahead and some stayed behind. When she finally heard no footsteps, horse hooves or anything she sat back against the wall and let out a long sigh of relief.

They were safe...for now...


	25. Relaxing Touches

***sorry it took so long, my computer has had a virus, so you get a long chapter for waiting***

Raze slowly blinked his eyes and rubbed his head. He was so confused until he remembered what was happening. He shot up and looked around. "Hey!" he hears Amelia scream,"Don't turn around."

"Why," Raze asks.

"Because we're naked," Amy says giggling.

Raze clutches his head and looks around,"Oh. Where are we?"

"A cave...its raining pretty hard...and the guards may be still looking for us," Amelia looked at his back,"you were shot...do you remember that?"

Raze reaches toward his back. "It happened so fast," Raze says.

"It must have hit a nerve because you were out!" Amelia says,"I carried you here and built us a fire."

Raze glances to the fire,"Where are you?" He feels a finger brush his hand at his side, then feels the finger gently graze his back. It traced a lazy trail until it reached the wound.

"It was right here," she says gently rubbing the wound,"It's almost healed."

"How are you?" Raze asks worried.

Amelia smiles,"I'm fine," she says still gazing at the smooth contours of his back. His muscles felt tense. She knew he never relax...she didn't even know if he knew how.

Raze closed his eyes and felt as if he was in a trance. Her fingers were so smooth and her gentle touch felt so good. "Well this isn't fair," Raze says,"I'm just as naked as you, but are allowed to look wherever you want?"  
"First," Amelia says smiling,"I am the one who ran OUR naked asses into this cave saving YOUR naked butt! Second, if you will recall, I have lived with you for a very long time. Do you think that in all those times you guys changed around me I didn't see you naked once?" Amelia giggled at the thought.

"Well I just think it is inappropriate for a woman of your age to be oggling such a vulnerable man like myself," Raze says smiling.

"Yeah, vulnerable," Amelia says smiling,"Have it your way," Amelia says sitting with her back to him so he knows she is turned around,"Happy now?"

Secrety, her finger touching him was making him happy in more than one way. Now the soft touch of her warm, smooth back was up against his. He loved how small she was behind him as he sat there, just basking in the feeling of her being so near.

"So what's the plan?" Raze asks.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm not the one who has been making the decisions and actions, have I?"

Amelia smiles,"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says smiling. He feels her reach out her hand and touches his hand with her finger. He nearly jumps but responds by moving his hand to hers. Her fingers gently caress the top of his hand then down his finger. She ran her fingers up and down each finger. Raze slowly moved his hand over and marveled as she caressed his palm.

She ran light circles in his palm and onces again caressed his fingers, slowly moving up and down the length of each finger causing him to shiver. Raze felt this slow gentle administration on his fingers begin to stir his loins. He swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his eyes closed. Each time she ran her finger up and down the length of his strong finger he felt like it was a direct line to his growing erection. He thought about how naked they both were and how simple it would be to just turn around and capture her lips with his, then lay her down placing his hard cock in her wet opening. He moaned outloud, alerting him to get his thoughts under control. He, unfortunately, repealed his hand and thanks god that she was to his back. It would be difficult to explain his erection to her.

"Relaxed?" Amelia says pleased with the thought that his moan was him nearly falling asleep.

"Yeah," Raze says embarassed. He had to calm down and distract himself,"So did you get those papers?"

"Though I had to lose the pack I put the papers in my mouth," Amelia says smiling,"do you want to look at them?"

"Sure," Raze says. Anything to keep his mind off how naked she was behind him was a welcome distraction.

"Hey!" she says happily,"the rain stopped."

Too bad, Raze thought to himself. Seeing her skin glistening in the steady shower of the rain and laying her down experiencing other wet things she could offer him would have been amazing. Shit, Raze cursed to himself, he had to stop dwelling on wanted to bed Amelia...caress her...kiss every inch of her...Raze realized this cave was going to be the death of him.

"Shhh," Amelia says suddenly,"do you hear that?"

Raze listens,"Footsteps..."

"We need clothes," Amelia says matter of fact,"I'll go get us some."

"How are you going to do that?" Raze says laughing.  
"Someone is traveling with clothes, and I'm a naked woman- I can get whatever I want," she says sarcastically giggling.

Raze laughs and hears Amelia get up. Raze could not resist and turns to see her finely sculpted ass exit the cave. Raze sighed deeply. He had to make her his, not because of her body, but she saved his life. He never knew a more daring girl...except maybe Sonja. Amelia was smart, brave, and beautiful. Could you ask for more in a woman?

Suddenly Raze heard a growl and a scream, followed by a sharp snapping. He sat still and saw Amelia's form reenter, but it was unfortunately covered in a very long shirt. "Here you go," Amelia says handing him a cloke and pants.

He looked at her,"What did you do?"

"Nothing..." Amelia says smiling.

Raze then notices a streak of blood running from her lips to her chin. "You have something," Raze says gesturing to the area. Amelia brings her hand up and wipes away the blood slowly. She then slides her finger across her lips and into her mouth. After running her tongue over her finger, getting every trace of blood from her finger, she slowly draws her finger from the moist confines of her mouth. Raze's jaw had dropped. His cock began to harden once again and he kept the clothes she handed him in front of it. He tried to act like nothing was happening, but that was when he began to notice things about her. Her cheeks were flushed with a light rosie shade. Her teeth were slightly extended and her eyes were still slightly dialated.

"I should get dressed," Raze barely whispers, still mesmerized by her features. He gets dressed, very difficultly, and the two journey with some very vital information.


	26. And Where are Your Clothes?

Lucian was nervous the second Raze and Amelia were out of sight. He wished he had accompanied them, but secretly he wanted Raze to get some alone time with Lucian. He had been shocked when Raze went to his knees, asking for his daughter's hand, however, it had not upset him. Raze had been with him from the start of the revolution. He trusted no one more than Raze. When he actually thought about it, Amelia and Raze had a connection from the beginning. He smiled. When he had carried Amelia's body back to the camp many of th men were startled. They insisted that they were too dangerous and that a women would not be able to survive. Raze was one of the first to speak up and encourage Lucian to keep her, teach her, and keep her for company. Men were so rough and harsh. Amelia's presense immediately brought softness and manners to the camp. Raze had taken a liking to her and became one of her close mentors. He taught her to fight and helped educate her about nature and other worldly things. He had left when she was meerly a teenager coming into her own and now Lucian could see why Raze had an interest in her. He had to stop many of the men that were seeing her development. Those men only wanted one thing.

When the horses arrived with no owners, his heart began to beat faster, but he calmed himself, remembering they had to make a portion on foot, but he could smell the rain coming and knew that mother nature was not going to be kind to them. The sun set and he began to pace so he tried to read. Reading turned to just staring at a page and tapping his finger loudly.

He then went to look out the window. His mind waundered until finally his ears picked up the faint sounds of laughter. His heart swelled as he watched Amelia and Raze crest the nearby hill. He tried not to race down to meet them, but itwas Amelia's first hand on mission.

As he aproached them, he thought their light spirits meant the mission went off weithout a hitch, however, upon seeing their attire, he knew otherwise. Amelia instantly ran into her father's arms, hugging him tightly. "Told you we would be fine,' Amelia says smiling.

"Should I ask what happened to your clothes?" Lucian says looking from one to the other.

"Let's just say," Raze says thinking,"we may have lost our clothes, but we got what we went for."

"I," Amelia says lowering her head,"should not be around humans for awhile longer."

Lucian looks shocked,"My! You two were busy! I've gather the men, I would like to see what you have brought."

Amelia pulled out the papers and handed them to Lucian. Lucian shuffled through them with great interest. His brow slowly furrows lower and lower then he looks to the two. "This is just the information we were looking for," Lucian says,"Unfortunate, but accurate, although this information about William is interesting..." Amelia smiles. "Why don't you get some...actual clothes and meet us in the hall," he says to Amelia. Amelia kisses her father on the cheek and flashes a smile at Raze before walking down the hall.

Raze restrains a shiver as she walks away. Lucian looks at Raze then down the hall to Amelia as she walks away. "Walk with me," Lucian bids him,"I want to know what happened, and don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"I'm not," Raze says,"Amelia actually saved my life."

"Really!" Lucian says shocked.

"I told her to hide, but she killed a man coming up behind me," Raze says.

"And the clothes?" Lucian says smirking.

"We ran out of options so I forced her into changing," Raze said.

"And you did this by..."

"Getting her really really angry," Raze says. Lucian nods his head. "I do regret what I said to her, but I think she understands what I was trying to do."

"I'm sure," Lucian says knowing what if feels like to do whatever necessary in a dire situation.

"We changed and as we ran away I got hit with an arrow. When I unchanged, so did she," Raze scratches the back of his head embarassed,"When I passed out...she again carried me to safety. She really saved the day. You raised a very smart and brave daughter."

Lucian felt himself swell with pride, then he stops. "So what happened next..."

"What do you mean? We hid, Amelia got us clothes and we came here when the rain stopped," Raze says confused.

Lucian raises an eyebrow and smirks at Raze,"You mean to tell me nothing happened with the two of you while you were stark naked trapped in a dark cave as it rained outside?"

Raze was slightly taken aback for Lucian to be so direct with a question. "No!" Raze immediatley answers.

Lucian looks at Raze and knows that that is the truth. He knew Raze liked his daughter and he also knew that Raze would never take advantage of Amelia. Raze was an honest man...that didn't mean Lucian couldn't mess with his head though. "Okay," Lucian says smiling and walks away.

"Lucian, I'm telling the truth," Raze says so confused.

"I know my friend," Lucian says, his face still holding that same smile.

"I would never," Raze says very upset until Lucian cuts him off.

"Raze, calm down," Lucian insists still smiling,"I trust you completely with my daughter. She is a grown woman and can make her own decisions with what she does in her own life."

Lucian then walks away. "We didn't do anything," Raze says one more time only causing Lucian to shake his head and nearly laugh.


	27. The Climax of Imagination

"Gentlemen," Lucian begins,"We have the date of the changing ceremony for the vampires...it is the night with no moon." Many of the men gasped and cursed.

Amelia's brow furrowed and she leaned over and whispered to Raze,"What does that mean?"

Raze loved the feeling of her hot breath as her lips accidently touched his ear lightly. "Uh," Raze says snapping to attention,"without the moon we are unable to change out form."

"Not at all?" Amelia whispers surprised.

"No, whenever even the smallest amount of the moon is in the sky we can change at will, but when the moon is completely hidden we are bound to only our human form," Raze explains.

"Oh no," Amelia whispers, bringing her attention back to her father.

"Viktor will be trading places with Amelia...the other Amelia, and we must act quickly to disrupt anything going on," Lucian says causing everyone to cheer. "We must prepare, everyone get lots of rest and prepare physically as well as mentally! Council we meet tomorrow to discuss strategy, everyone get some rest now, and thank you Raze and Amelia for recovering this information," Lucian says. The two nods their heads as the room dismisses. Raze and Amelia stand. Raze looks at Amelia. He so desperately wanted to now make up the awkward evening they had yesterday. Raze was about to say something until he saw Lucian. Lucian smiles as he walks towards the two. "Only two weeks until no moon, we have alot of planning to do," Lucian says.

"Oh," Raze says looking from Amelia to Lucian,"Okay." At least he could sit by Amelia.

"Will you be joining us my dear," Lucian asks.

Amelia looks at Raze and her father,"You know what, I think I'm going to pass. I'm going to freshen up."

"Okay," Lucian says,"Raze, let's go."

Raze only wavers a moment then follows Lucian.

By the time Raze got out of the meeting, he knew Amelia was asleep. He laid awake in his room, his thoughts filled with only thoughts of Amelia. He sighed. Normally his thoughts were of war, but ever since he returned his mind was only on one thing, Amelia. This was ridiculous. He didn't even know if Amelia felt the same way about him. Blood always is like an aphrodesiac so after she made that kill, she was most likely aroused just over the blood. But those eyes, so dark and calling like a siren. They almost dared him to make a move. Raze closed his eyes and saw those eyes again in his mind and saw the blood on her lips. He would have loved to lick her lips clean. Raze thought about the curves of her body, her naked body he had only dared to sneak a glance at as she walked away. From her strong shoulders down to her hour glass hips, she was smooth and pale as could be.

As this image pervaded his mind he felt his cock once again aching at the thoughts of Amelia's body. He didn't normally do this, but if he did not take care of himself, then he was more likely of doing something to Amelia he would regret. He slid his strong hand down to where the images of Amelia's body provoked a reaction. His hands were rough unlike hers. He recalled the way she slid her fingers up and down his, slow and agonizing. He loosely grabbed the shaft of his cock and began stroking up and down the length of his erection, thinking of the feeling of her hands. He pictured Amelia's hands massaging his hardening cock with her smooth hands.

But Raze wanted more. He pictured himself, laying in his bed, his cock at full erection and Amelia, naked and pale, mounting his cock. Raze moaned as he imagined the tightness of her wet enclosure. He thought about caressing her breasts, which he could only imagine. He would want her lips to only utter one thing, his name. Raze's motions hastened as he imagined Amelia moving up and down as she moans in pleasure. He could see that rosie color returning to her face and would love to see her caress her own breasts as she rode him. He felt his cock hardening to the point of pain. Raze imagined grabbing Amelia's firm ass causing her to arch her back, breasts thrust outward, bouncing freely as she moved at a furious pace. Raze bit his lips, and could just imagine Amelia screaming his name as she climaxed.

Raze grunted as he himself climaxed into his hands. When the spasms ceased he laid there spent. If only he could make tonight's thoughts a reality. He cleaned himself up and removed his sheets. He would have to wash them in a non busy time. As Raze rolled over he allowed himself to imagine one more thing, Amelia snuggling against him. He would wrap his strong arms around her and pull her close so that their heats intermingled. He would be able to smell her hair and feel the silk smooth feeling of her skin against his. Amelia would be his to protect, love, and at the end of each night, hold until sleep over took him.

Raze sighed, this was all still just in his imagination.

***sorry about the long wait for the updates, finals are killing me so I will try to update in any free time 3 thanks for the reviews***


	28. Innocent to the Real Intentions

Raze awoke as rays of sun danced over his eyes and bade him awake. He did his usual work out through the woods, running, climbing and jumping from trees. He loved being one with nature. It was free and full of space wherever you looked. Nothing was confining about the woods. Until he met Lucian he had always been a slave, even at birth. Now he was free.

When he finished and ended at the castle he looked over the wall and saw Amelia jogging. Raze smirked as he thought of the same ideas they had. She jogged up to the wall and smiled as she approached him.

"Hi," she simply said, slightly out of breath.

"Good run?" Raze asks.

"I always love feeling the wind in my hair," Amelia says. She sits down and catches her breath while gazing out to the woods, simply watching nature.

Raze began to feel slightly nervous. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted to make up the other night, but he didn't want to be rejected. Suddenly it struck Raze, he had never backed down from a challenge and if everything ended with them just being friends, he should feel honored for even that priviledge.

"Listen," Raze says attempting to mask his nervousness,"I have alot of battle planning today, but I was wondering if you would be free this evening."

"For training?" Amelia asks innocent of Raze's intentions.

"No..." Raze says thinking,"I want to show you something."

"Sure," Amelia says smiling at him.

"Good," Raze says.

There was a long pause as the two sat there. "Soo..." Amelia says sensing the awkwardness that began to fall between them.

"I should get ready for the meeting," Raze says backing away.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Amelia says. "Wait," Amelia calls,"where should I meet you?"

"How about the courtyard where I met you after so long," Raze says.

"Sounds like a plan," Amelia says smiling.

The joy Raze felt as he saw Amelia smile was enough to lighten his mood through out the day, even when planning a life or death situation. He could not wait to see her and Raze had the evening planned. He just hoped that everything went as he planned.


	29. The Vulnerability of Words

***every spare second I had was devoted to this chapter. next week is another bad week so expect an update by next weekend unless I get a miracle break from my finals***

Raze made sure he had cleaned himself before he entered the courtyard. He wore a loose tunic that waved in the breeze. He paced back and forward in a slow manner, trying to hide his nervousness. Then he saw her round the corner. Her hair was braided to draw back the hair from her face, yet parts remained was wearing a loose and flowing light blue dress. He could not remember the last time he had seen her in a dress. The light blue color set off her eyes magnificantly.

She looked beautiful.

"Hello," she says approaching him.

Raze nearly forgot to answer her. "Hi," he stammers,"you look beautiful."

"Same to you," Amelila says smiling as she approached,"I apologize for my tardiness."

"No problem. Are you ready to go?" Raze asks smiling.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asks confused.

"You'll see," Raze says offering his arm. Amelia smiles and takes his arm as he walks her away from the castle. They walked in silence until Raze clears his throat. "Your hair looks very nice," he says and nearly smacks himself for saying something so trivial and typical.

"Thank you," she says,"I miss it being straight."

"Many things change once you transform," Raze says,"but I think it makes you look beautiful."

Amelia smiles then follows it with a smirk. "What happened to you? Were you short and skinny or something?" Amelia says smirking.

"Ha, ha," Raze says sarcastically. Raze did not want to lose the tempo of the conversation so he followed with another trivial question, "So what did you do today?"

"I did my running, did some training with a few of the guys-"

"I'm sure they are still nursing their wounds," Raze says smirking.

"Possibly," she says,"They were not very gentle this time, but it was better that way."

"At least you are learning," Raze says.

"Very true, I also did something...I probably shouldn't be doing," Amelia says reluctant to tell Raze.

Raze's brow furrows,"And that is?"

Amelia pauses,"I kind of tried to turn on my own."

"Amelia-"

"I know it was a bad idea and I could get hurt, but I just feel like I'm behind. In two weeks time we will be in battle, I want to know the extent of my powers."

Raze sighs,"I know you are impatient, but if I know you...which I think I do...you will have control over all your powers. Maybe you won't be a master, but I'm pretty sure that you will be able to take out all the vampires in our way."

"Even Viktor?"

"Especially Viktor," Raze says smiling.

Amelia reflects his smile and lowers her head, blushing with the thought. Raze startles Amelia as he jumps behind her covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Amelia says smiling, placing her hands on his questioning.

"We're almost there," Raze says walking her forward. "Okay," Raze says stopping her,"Open."

Amelia opens her eyes as Raze removes his hands. They were in a clearing in the woods that seemed to be glowing. At a closer look, Amelia realized that all the flowers in the clearing were glowing a soft blue. They swayed in the soft wind that brushed against the field. The near full moon shone is silver glow down on the clearing, painting everything in soft colors.

"Raze," Amelia says speechless,"how did you find this place."

"I was walking to clear my head one night, and just stumbled upon this place. These flowers only bloom under the light of the full moon," Raze says.

"Just like us," Amelia says smiling. Raze nods. "It's so beautiful."

Amelia's eyes scan the clearing, but Raze's eyes were focused on the most truely beautiful thing in the clearing, Amelia. "I hope this can make up for what happened the other night during our training session," Raze says.

"Please, forget about that," Amelia says quickly.

"Amelia," Raze says slowly stepping in front of her,"I can't just forget about that. I made you cry..." he says bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek,"I never, want to be the reason your beautiful eyes are filled with pain." Their eyes were locked. Raze knew if there was ever a chance, this was it. He didn't want anywords, but her lips. He bent down close, as his hand moved her face slowly closer to his. He was so close to her, he could feel the heat of her lips combining with his. Suddenly, Raze feels Amelia's hands push against his chest. Startled, Raze stumbles backwards from the force behind her hands.

"I can't, I have to go," she says beginning to turn back into the woods.

Amelia's escape ended when Raze's hand grasp her wrist,"Please," Raze says,"don't go."

"Raze, I can't..." Amelia says, fear shining in her eyes.

"Amelia," Raze says,"I know that I could never understand what you went through, but I promise with every part of me that I will not hurt you. I could never hurt somone who means the world to me. Your smile warms my heart more than the summer sun. Your tears make the world darker than the most violent thunder storm. When I look into your eyes, there is no war, no battles, no death, only life...soft warm life. You, from the night Lucian brought you to our camp, have made these troubled times pleasant. When I left, I longed for the smile of a little girl, but I returned to find a beautiful woman waiting with a welcoming hug for me. Since the night I met Lucian my life has been hectic, one battle after another. But you break up the monotony of war with even the smallest grin. I only thought my lycan heart would only hold the hate for those vampires, but I realized that amidst all these troubles my heart has felt love."

Through this speech Amelia's body had relaxed and Raze had slowly released her wrist. There was silence, but Raze could hear his heart beating like a drum inside his chest. He had said it. Love. Amelia's eyes were not meeting his. She was thinking to herself. He tried not to bite his lip, but he had evidently overwhelmed her. What if she didn't feel the same way, and she was trying to think of a way to put him down gently. Raze could not look at her anylong, so like a child, he could only stare ashamed at his feet.


	30. Moonlight Intoxication

"Do you really want to know what happened to me?" Amelia asks. Raze looks up. He was confused until he saw her hand slip up, under her dress and retrieve a dagger. Raze would have laughed if this moment was not so serious. She slid it across her wrist and as the pool began to rise from the wound Amelia offered it to Raze. The scent of the blood excited Raze, but on a level he did not want to take her blood. Blood exchange was one of the most personal things that supernatural creatures could offer eachother. It was the highest level of trust. Raze, with a sigh, took the wound in his mouth and drank.

He saw the first time Lucian met her in the woods. Next he saw himself playfully chasing Amelia as a child, picking her up, and spinning her around as she giggled playfully. He saw the first time he helped her train and when Lucian gave her the set of daggers she fought with. Raze watched as she remembered his return and felt her joy for seeing him after all those years. He then saw everything that happened in the bedroom that night. From kiss to kill Raze saw every detail of Amelia memory. Raze detached himself from her. She stood before him vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry," Raze says looking away,"not for just what happened, but for what I said."

"Raze, I have not been blind to your wondering eyes," Amelia says firmly. Raze instantly closes his eyes in embarassement and shame. "Nor the eyes of the other men. They have all noticed that I have quickly developed. You are also my oldest and dearest _friend_, a fact I have never and could never forget," Amelia continues. Raze sighes. This was her way of putting him down easily. He would only be a friend to her. He could not meet her eyes, though she was trying to move in front of him. He was so embarassed and regretted every word that his heart had ached to say. They would both now be at an awkward disadvantage and he would be in constant pain knowing that she would not return his feelings. "I also," she says in a low voice,"have not been blind to the way your muscles gleam after your morning run, or the warmth I feel inside of me in your strong embrace." Her sentence finishes as her finger runs a line down the middle of his bare chest opened by a 'v' neck cut in his tunic.

His jaw went slack as he shivered. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet hers. They were dark and calling to him as the day before. Amelia walked slowly toward him, closing the gap between them until their chests touched. The minglings of their heat was like an electrical shock that shot through his body. As if this was all a dream, his hand moved up to caress her cheek as his head began to lower. Raze's heart was beating out of his chest and he felt slightly light headed. Amelia's eyes slowly closed as the distance between their lips grew small and smaller.

The moment their lips touched softly Raze and Amelia felt their bodies sigh together in passion. Raze slid his hands around his waist and pulled her close, making the kiss fuller and deeper. Amelia's hands went around his neck, not pulling away, but embracing him fully and pulling him down to her lips. The cool wind whipped, but the heat of their closeness and the rising heat of their passion could not be quelled by the coldest wind. The kiss lasted for what seemed like eternal bliss, but they parted for breath. Raze pulled away only to still be touching noses lightly. Both kept their eyes lowered as they revelled in their close feelings. As Raze felt his arousal approach and his breath hasten, he could smell a smell he had never smelt before, but his deep instincts told him what that smell was. It was the sweet smell of Amelia's arousal.

"Amelia," Raze nearly growled out as he thrust his mouth to meet hers. He felt arm her back and thread her leg up his thigh, allowing him to pull her closer than he thought possible. Their mouths met in a clash of pure passion as they seemed to wrestle for power. Raze ran his hand up her thigh to take ahold of her ass cheek. She moaned into his mouth causing his body to shake and his cock to harden. Amelia gasped and looked down quickly to where Raze's arousal was pressed against her.

"Raze," she says smiling wickedly as she recaptures his lips. Using her arms around his neck, Amelia hoists herself up and wraps her legs around his waist. Surprised, for only a moment, Raze cradles her bottom to keep her stable. He then knelt down and gently laid her in the soft bed made by the glowing flowers. He settled his body gently on top of her, not ashamed to let her feel his arousal. He felt her tongue gently brush his lips, begging for admission. With no hesitation, he granted her tongue entry and felt the sweet feeling of her tongue massaging his. Raze could only moan and wonder where she had learned such a thing. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as the heat of their passion increased. Raze moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. He felt her quick pulse beat against his tongue as he licked a line down to her collarbone. Amelia moaned and arched her back against his chest. Raze himself moaned as her body reacted to him. Raze let his nose run along her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her skin, the flowers, and her arousal. He wanted to kiss every part of her.

He kissed his way back to her lips and was met with hungry lips. Their kiss, quick and hurried, ended as Raze gasped when Amelia nipped at his lip with her teeth. Raze could not believe how aroused just a simple action had made him. He smiled, shocked at Amelia. She smirked, allowing her teeth to show. Raze realized he had her excited close to transformation. Her canines were extended and her fingers were not quite claws. He himself had felt his canines want to extend.

"Amelia, you are beautiful," Raze says stroking his hand from her bangs to her chin. Amelia closes her eyes and falls into his hand. She kisses his palm gently.

"Are you okay?" she asks, realizing the sudden change in pace.

"Perfect," Raze says smiling,"this is more than I have ever dreamed."

"Really?!" Amelia asks raising her eyebrow.

"Well no," Raze says gently kissing her lips,"there is a bit more, but I never thought this would happen."

"Why?" Amelia asks.

Raze rolls on his side beside Amelia. He sighs and plays with a flower. "I never thought you would ever see me like this," Raze says.

"Why?" Amelia says smiling.

"Because we are friends," Raze says.

"It is because we are friends that I could trust no one else with my body," Amelia says moving closer to him.

"So how long have you had these feelings?" Raze asks.

"Well since you came home. When I saw you walk through that door I realized that you were not just a friend anymore but a man. I had so many feelings build up inside from just the site of you, and when I thought about it, no man had ever made me feel like this. I knew that you didn't recognize me which made it more fun. I had been waiting for a friend to be around, but when I started talking to you, I knew I wanted more from you," Amelia says almost embarassed,"I'm not as innocent as you think. The king had some pretty scandelous books that I found and read without father knowing. I learned that intercourse has many positions, and names and how pleasing a man is not only done with one part of the female body."

Raze moans just thinking about that, he was trying to control himself and she was definately not helping his situation. But he pauses. "Then why did you pull away?"  
Amelia looked away,"I have always wanted to win your approval, as a kid for a beloved adult, and now as a woman for a man. I am ashamed because I do not have the gift a wife gives to her husband on their wedding night...I'm incomplete and did not want you to have to settle for me..."

"Amelia," Raze says almost as a scold,"this..." he says placing her hand on her chest right on her heart,"this is all I need." he says sincerely.

The two stare deeply into eachother's eyes and slowly Raze once more moves in for a kiss. The same spark lights within him as before as her soft lips touch his. Knowing that she returned his passion for her made the kiss all the more enthralling.

Amelia parted from his lips and laid still. "What do you want from me Raze?" she then asks.

Raze was confused, then he pulls her close to him. "I want your heart....I want your love....Amelia, I want to bind myself to you for the rest of our immortal lives," Raze says kissing her.

Amelia smiles,"My heart has belonged to no one else."

"As has mine," Raze says.

"I love you," Amelia says.

Raze could not stop his heart from skipping a beat. There is was, in black and white. I love you.

"I love you too."

***i know you've waited a long time for this, and the fun is just starting***


	31. Secret Goodnights

Lucian had wanted to go over some of the planning with Amelia, but she was missing from the castle. Lucian tried not to panic and asked a few of the men posted as sentinals if they had seen her.

"She left with Raze quite awhile ago," one told him.

"Where were they headed?" Lucian asks confused.

"Into the woods sir," he answered.

Lucian thanked the man and walked slowly through the halls. Why hadn't neither Raze, nor Amelia told him they were going for a walk? He would have loved to join them until the lighted moon. However, it suddenly struck him. Raze had a purpose to keep Lucian out of his and Amelia's plan. Lucian smiled. He hoped that Raze would be able to confront Amelia about his feelings. Lucian was still shocked about the recent revelations of Raze's feelings, but he could not blame Raze and would not necessarily mind if Raze and Amelia came back mated.

But would Amelia be okay with that? What if Raze could not control himself, the moon still was pretty full. Could she handle doing something so intimate when she was violated in such a manner? Suddenly Lucian had the impulse to fly into the woods and find his daughter. Lucian had to sit down. He found a nearby chair and sat down. He took two deep breathes. He had to calm himself. Lucian knew that Raze loved Amelia just as much as he did and that Raze would never want anything, including himself, to hurt her.

Lucian then heard them walking down one of the halls. He tried to look like he was busy and not worrying about them.

"Hello father," Amelia says greeting Lucian with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you two been?" Lucian asks casually.

"A simple walk," Amelia says smiling.

Raze's eyes shift over to Amelia. Most of their walk back had been hand in hand but when they reached he castle he realized that he hand had slipped from his grasp. She evidently was not ready to tell her father yet, but Raze was amazed at the dexterity of her lie. He knew Lucian would be able to hear her heart skip a beat if she was indeed lying, but not even Raze could tell. Amelia's voice then drew Raze from his thoughts.

"Thank you for the walk Raze, I shall see you tommorrow," Amelia says smiling.

"Of course," he says returning her smile.

As she walks past Lucian, he sees her wink at him. Raze was amazed at the way she hid her emotions, but then again he had never suspected she thought anything more of him than a friend and protector. If he hadn't experienced the passion they had tonight then he would probably be questioning her emotions.

"So," Lucian says drawing his attention,"what happened?"

Raze knew that he and Lucian were friends, but Raze knew when Lucian switched to father mode.

"I took her to the lunar flowers, I showed her how they bloomed into something beautiful, like we do in the moon," Raze says.

"Very poetic my friend," Lucian says,"and how did she like it."

"Oh," Raze says thinking,"i think she enjoyed it very much. I am wrong to have ever doubted that changing her was a bad decision. She seems happy as ever."

"I am glad you think so," Lucian says patting him on the back,"I do hope Amelia returns your feeling when the time is right to tell her."

Raze simply nods his head. He did not want Amelia to feel uncomfortable if she didn't want her father to know. The two said good night and Raze walked to his room. As he shut the door to his room he felt like something was wrong. Suddenly a figure drops from the ceiling behind him. Raze spins, ready to strike, but it frozen by the contact of lips. But these lips were irreplacable. He relaxes and pulls Amelia's body to his. He then parts from her and furrows his brow,"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you good night properly," Amelia says running her hand along his chest.

Raze sighs, feeling himself become aroused by her meer touch. Raze smiles,"I would love to share a bed with you, however I do not know how your father would feel about findind you and I in bed together."

"Better than someone else," Amelia says laughing. She then gets serious,"He doesn't have to know you know."

Raze smirks at her,"You know that nothing is ever completely secret in this castle. He would eventually find out."

Amelia frowns,"I suppose you're right. However your body gives away what you really want," she says feeling his erection through his pants. Raze blushes. "I do think its ironic that you can't hide your-" Amelia says running her hand up his leg, "excitement like women can."

"Oh," Raze says pinning Amelia up against the wall,"but i can smell your arousal," he says running his finger from the top of her thigh to her belly button, over her secret triangle he would love to delve into. He knew that at this level of excitement, she would be wet and wanting.

Amelia sighed against him, their bodies now flush together. Their lips met and Raze felt her tongue seek permission from his lips. As the kiss deepened Raze could not help himself. He bent and picked her up, willing her legs to open around his waist like in the forest. She wraps her hands around his neck and locks her legs around him. He runs his hands up and down her thighs, stopping at her tight yet hand filling ass. She sighs into his mouth at his firm caresses. He sits on the side of his bed, still determined not to fully mate with her, but still enjoying every second. As they sat there her hands moved to the front of his chest and pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest and abs. His hands had began to creep up and down her back pulling her closer. His hands though lingered at her hips. He knew that his erection was clearly evident to her, but as long as she did not seem afraid, Raze was not going to hide his love for her body. Hoping not to startle her, he pulled her hips so that their sexs were nearly touching. He realized that her dress had been hiked around her hips and it was only the small fabric of her undergarments that seperated them. He could feel her heat and she could feel the hard contact of his erection. She gasped and gave a glance down at his erection. "Are you okay?" Raze asks breathing heavily.

Amelia smiles and kisses his lips deeply. Her lips then gently brush his cheeks as they move to his ear. She nips his ear lobe and begins kissing slowly down his neck. Raze lets out of small growl of pleasure as his eyes slowly shut, savoring the caresses of her soft lips and the warm laps of his tongue. She moves to his adam's apple and caresses it gently. As Amelia works her way to his neck, she nips it lightly with her teeth. Raze inhales sharply in surprise. Amelia smiles wickedly, revealing her sharp fangs. Raze moves to her neck, returning each caress to her neck, only he moves down to her chest, kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. The fervent kisses Raze gives her cause her hips to buck. Raze moans against her soft skin as he feels her push against him. Raze kisses the tops of each soft breast, moving lower kissing each bit of skin as if paying homage to her body. His nips and licks elicite small sighing moans from her lips. Her hips instinctively begin to grind slowly against him. Raze lets out a hearty growls. His hands begin to assist her hips move up and down against him. Amelia's head is thrown back as Raze continues meerly kissing the tops of her breasts, but he would love to have a peak at them fully.

The pace of her hips picked up with Raze's assistance and he could feel the thin fabric between them growing damp. The smell of her arousal made Raze feel half drunk. "Raze," he heard her moan head still back. He looked up at her eyes shut, loving his caresses on her breasts and he realized she was nearly as he had envisioned her the night before. He put his nose between her breasts, his forehead against her chest and sighed while inhaling the sweet scent of her skin.

"Raze?" Amelia asks feeling his hands stop her hips,"Are you okay?"

"I want you so bad, it is nearly painful," Raze says, his eyes shut against her chest. He feels her arms shifting and lifts his head to watch her move her hands to the straps of the dress. As she moves them down, breasts almost exposed to his wide eyes, a knock sounds at the door. Amelia jumps and Raze nearly throws her off him. Amelia knew that any lycan would hear her whisper so she mouthes to him 'what do i do?'

'Hide' Raze mouthes. Amelia crouches and jumps onto the ceiling. Raze makes sure she is secure and takes a deep breath trying to calm his evident excitement.

"Raze are you in there?" Lucian says through the door.

"Coming," Raze ruffles the bed and throws his shirt off and puts his robe on. He takes a deep breath again and opens the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you my friend, I just wanted to ask you something," Lucian says walking into the room. Raze looks up and was surprised to see that Amelia was gone. He could rest easy now, as long as Lucian did not catch her scent.

"Anything, I was just about to fall asleep," Raze says.

"Yes, I'm sorry to wake you," Lucian apologizes,"I am just nervous for the upcoming weeks. We could end this war once and for all. This could be our last stand and we need something special to get the best of the vampires."

"I understand, but what?" Raze asks.

"I wanted to ask Amelia, but I think she decided to bathe tonight, she was not in her room."

"Why ask Amelia?" Raze asks.

"Sometimes when you're new to the game you can see things that others, who have been playing for a long time, can no longer see. Maybe with her new role she will think of something."

"That's a good idea," Raze says.

"Raze I-" Amelia's voice sounds from the door. Lucian and Raze turn to see Amelia approaching the door. "Father! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Raze tried to hide his surprise at her appearance and could only smile and marvel at her sneakiness.

"I was looking for you as well. Mind if I walk you to your room?" Lucian says.

"Not at all," Amelia says smiling.

As Lucian walks Amelia out of his room Amelia flashes a smile at him. Raze sighs. He was so in love with her but was still confused. Should he mate with her without her father knowing? He wanted her more than he wanted anything before, but he did not want to get her into something she would regret.


	32. Why Me?

Lucian and Amelia walk silently down the hall awhile. "So," Lucian says breaking the silence, "how was your...outing with Raze?"

"It was nice, I think I'm seeing a different side of Raze," Amelia says smiling.

"Taking a pause from war is always nice," Lucian says,"however I'm afraid I need your advice."

Amelia stops in her steps. "My advice?" she says shocked.

"When you have been at war as long as I have, things tend to blend, become mundane. We need something to make this next battle our last battle. Something to end those blood suckers once and for all, so that our people can have peace."

Amelia lets his words sink in. She wondered how her father even managed to wake up every morning with the weight of so many people and their survival on his shoulders. Lucian sees the effect of his words and grabs her hands. He smirks at her and pulls her gently, willing her feet to move forward. They begin walking again.

"Father," Amelia asks changing the subject,"why am I the only female lycan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why were there no other woman turned? Vampires have men and women. I just want to know why me?"

Lucian smiles and wraps his arm around Amelia, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. With a sigh he says,"I never intended for a female to come into our midst. It was fate that tied our destinies together and I could not say no to those beautiful eyes. If we had started to turn women, families would have started and there would be children around."

"And that's bad?" Amelia says laughing.

Lucian gets serious. "In war, the point of the raids are mainly to kill the women...to make sure that the people cease to have a culture...." Lucian pauses,"I could not risk lives like that. With men, we are able to fight and move quickly. You though are very special to me, which is why I have been worried about you..."

"Wow, I never thought of that," Amelia says,"You are just trying to protect us." Lucian nods. They then arrived at their door perspective bedroom doors.

"Tommorrow I want you to be at our meeting. You don't have to say anything, but listen. We have been working together so long, you may see something or hear something that could be changed to really make a difference."

Amelia nods. They both part saying goodnight, but before Lucian can shut his door he hears Amelia's voice calling to him.

"Father...who is Sonja..."

Lucian froze, his eyes not making contact with her. Amelia waited patiently for him to answer. He gives her a half smile. "Why do you ask that?"

"On my run...I remembered having a dream while I was recovering...I didn't recognize who she was. I didn't know if...that was who my birth mother was, or what she meant..."

Lucian nods his head. He walks from his room and walks Amelia into her room and shuts the door. He gestures to the bed which she promptly sits on. He paces slowly back and forward. "She is not your birth mother. I honestly do not know the name of your human parents and the vampires did not leave them in a condition that would do your mother justice." This was only the second or third time in all the years that Amelia had inquired about her real parents. Lucian was never offended, but didn't know much of anything about them so the answers were difficult. Above all he never wanted to talk about Sonja with anyone that had known about her, let alone tell Amelia anything about her.

"Sonja-" Lucian begins not knowing where to start. "Wolves," he begins but stops. "We-" he says not knowing where to start.

"You loved her, didn't you..." Amelia says startling him,"I have seen her in dreams with you...it seems like a memory."

"Sometimes memories are passed through bites," Lucian says reluctantly and hoping that the memory was nothing graphic. "What did you see?" Lucian asks.

"I saw the two of you fighting back to back. I saw Viktor, he was so angry. I saw it as if I were there..." Amelia says.

Lucian nods. He sits beside Amelia on the bed. He holds her hand and begins to slowly stroke the back of her smooth hand with his thumb. "Sonja was Viktor's daughter. When we were teenagers we fell in love. For a time I was very close to Viktor. As close as a slave could be. Sonja and I's romance was forbidden, but still that could not stop what our hearts wanted. I could not stay a slave and sneak around with her. My escape put her life at risk and I fell into Viktor's trap when I returned for her. Viktor killed his only daughter..."

Amelia's face was contorted in sorrow and sympathy. "I'm so sorry," Amelia says leaning in for a hug,"you never told me."

"It is not something I want to talk about, but because it is you my dear, I would tell you anything," Lucian says embrassing his daughter,"before I met you I never thought I would ever love anyone or anything again." Amelia sits up and Lucian holds her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. His eyes were watering as well as hers. "You are so much like her and I am so afraid to lose you like I did her."

"I'm not going anywhere father," Amelia says hugging him again.

"I know dear...I know..."


	33. Plans and Practice

Raze awoke as the sun set and he felt full of energy. He laid there and remembered every moment, every kiss, every caress from last night. The scent of her skin and the feel of her soft hair running between his fingers. Raze sighed. The best thing he had remembered was her saying I love you. Raze got ready with a skip in his step that day. He saw Lucian walking to the meeting with Amelia closely by his side. Raze realized he had to act lik nothing had passed between them which took him aback how sad it made him. Friends, Raze had to concentrate on the meaning of the word and how he had acted for years.

Raze was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Amelia drop her papers, nor did he see her bend at the waist to pick them up. Raze made contact with her at the waist, startling and stopping him. Raze looked down at the placement of their bodies and clenched his fists. He wanted to run his hand up and down her back and pull her hips to his. The contact cause Amelia to squeeled causing Lucian to turn as she picked up her papers and then turned to look at him.

"Morning," Amelia says.

"Raze, you are just in time," Lucian says walking back toward them.

"I...yes Good morning, I apologize for running into you, I was just thinking," Raze says.

"Its okay," Amelia says,"No harm no foul."

"Let's take this to the meeting room. Today is very important," Lucian says.

Raze nods his head. They begin walking toward the room together. His hand itched to reach out for hers as he walked beside her.

As they walked into the room, the men stood until Lucian gestured them to sit. Lucian sat at the head of the table, if there was a head to a circular table, and Raze beside him. Amelia went to the back of the room and sat in a chair on the wall. The meeting opened by reports from the guards during the day and the previous night. Scouts read their reports as Lucian listened to each telling everything was oddly normal. They seemed to be in no danger, which meant something might be going one. Many speculated that the vampires were saving their men to guard for the changing which was now less than two weeks.

"Now onto the planning for the changing ceremony. We have the formations laid out but we need something," Lucian says getting to the next order of business.

"All the men need to continue their practicing, some of the recently turned slaves have no experience with that," Raze says.

"Thrasher, will you take care of that," Lucian orders. Thrasher nods his head. Lucian looks to the back of the room and sees Amelia gesturing to the door. "Let us take a small break, get something to eat and we will reassemble here." Everyone gets up and leaves the room except for Lucian and Raze.

"What do you think?" Raze asks.

"The plan sounds like a solid battle plan," Amelia says approaching the table. "The only problem is this outter wall," Amelia says pointing to it.

"Scouts have said a few more vampires have been added to the outer wall. Once the first gate falls we will have full access to the castle.

Amelia's brow is furrowed deeply. "Do we know what goes on during the changing ceremony?"

Raze and Amelia look to Lucian. "I don't know the details, but there is a bit of a celebration. Viktor will be going to rest for a century. He will put someone in charge of his estate and they will raise Amelia or Marcus, which I know not."

There is a long pause. "Why do we have to fight at their castle?" Amelia asks staring at the castle.

"What do you mean?" Lucian says looking at her.

"They know we are coming...or at least we want to plan something, why are we giving them the fight we want?"

Lucian and Raze look at eachother then back to Amelia who is now looking determined.

"Why do you think they would expect us?" Raze asks.

"Wouldn't you?" Amelia says.

"If ever there was a time, why not during a special occasion," Lucian says. He sighs,"What are you suggesting?" Lucian says.

Amelia thinks then sighs,"I'm not sure..."

There was a pause until Lucian stood. "Let's think over lunch, then you two need to get to practice," Lucian says.

"Okay," Amelia and Raze say.

Lucian walks out the door and Amelia shoves in front of Raze, brushing her back to his front. He nearly lets out a growl again. Amelia smiles viciously at him. Then he realized that the incident in the hall was on purpose. His jaw drops as he smiles. Amelia winks and rushes out the door. That tease.

When Amelia could not think of something to further her idea, Lucian knew he could not present it to the board. It was fruitless to present the undeveloped idea at a time like this. To help her thought process, Amelia went to the practice grounds. The lycans most of the time relied on the brutality of their animal forms for fights, but with the missing moon, they were trapped in their fleshy form. Each lycan was to hone and perfect their skills with their weapons of choice as much as possible. Amelia, who always relied on her daggers so that was fine. She wanted to work on her new strength and see what her new body could do.

Raze watch Amelia as she climbed skillfully up the wall of the castle and flipped off the surface to land in a tumble to her feet. Then she ran to the wall and simply ran up and flipped off the back. Raze could tell she was frustrated that she could not think of a way to make her plan work. He knew she wanted to impress her father, but she couldn't with only an idea that was half done. Amelia did back flip after back flip and into a cartwheel. Raze was nothing short of impressed. With his stature he had never and would never be able to do those things with his body. Amelia did a hand stand and let herself roll onto the floor. As she laid there heavily breathing Raze thought it would be his chance.

"Are you okay?" He says standing above her. She gives him a fake smile, rocks back on her shoulders and pushes herself into a jump, landing on her feet.

"Never better," Amelia says dusting off her hands. Raze waits for her to begin talking. Amelia sighs,"I just want to be able to think of a way to make my plan work. I want to help...but I'm just missing something..."

"Like what?" Raze says.

Amy smiles,"I don't know. That's the problem."

Raze puts his hand reassuringly on her shoulder,"When you figure it out, it will change the tide of this war."

Amelia smiles,"Why do you have such faith in me?"

"You did save my life," Raze says.

Amelia smiles,"Also got to see you naked, so I thiink we're even." Raze's jaw drops as she winks at him and moves over to pick up her daggers and place them on her belt.

"You did all that stuff this morning on purpose," Raze says defensively.

"And..." Amelia says.

"And..." Raze says closing the space between them,"I liked it." They linger in eachother's close presence. "You know," Raze says,"I'm on patrol in the south woods tonight...if you are interested in helping me with something."

"I think I'll only make your something worse," Amelia says as Raze watches her eyes run down his body. He as well admired her smooth skin glistening with the sweat of her hard work out.

"I would enjoy every second of it," Raze says wanting to reach out and touch her, but right now he was hoping that it looked like they were possibly about to spar. Either way, he knew he had to wait until tonight to hold her in his arms.

"I believe we should go back to see your father and the men," Raze says.

"You go, I am going to stay here working, I want to be ready for the fight," Amelia says going back to the middle of the small court.

Raze watches as she closes her eyes and practices smoothing her range of motions with her daggers. Raze sighes. She was sleek and knew that she would be deadly on the battlefield.


	34. Pleasant Revenge

***THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU REVIEWS*****

The meeting met and Lucian distributed and assigned the night schedule for guards. Raze was put to the outskirts of the forest as he knew. Nothing new changed so everyone went about their business. Raze headed out into the woods to take his post. Lucian knew he didn't like to do simple guard work, but everyone took their turn. He set up and hoped that Amelia would be along any moment to keep him company. He could smell her before she appeared in front of him.

"Not sneaking up on me tonight?" Raze says.

"I don't want to cause a commotion," Amelia says walking over to stand beside him. He noticed she was wearing pants with a flowing shirt under a corsette. She was also clearly armed.

"You came ready for guard duty?" Raze says sarcastically.

"I had to look like I was actually going to be helping," Amelia says,"I think my presence will be doing more harm to the guarding than help."

"True," Raze says moving behind her. He runs his hand around her waist and pulls her close to him. She was tense for a moment and he remembered that when Viktor had her in his clutches, that he was behind her, and she was defensless. He nuzzles his nose her neck inhaling the sweet smell of her skin. His lips run up her neck to her ear. "You know that I will never hurt you," Raze whispers in her ear and kiss on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Amelia mentally scolds herself and relaxes against him, placing her hands on his,"I know you wouldn't.

He begins kissing neck making her moan. "You know," Raze says into her ear, he runs his hands up the middle of her legs spreading them and pulling her to rub against him,"I owe you for this morning."

"Owe me what?" she says, her voice catching in her throat as he strokes his thumbs against the triangle of the middle of her pants.

"A little revenge for those stunts in front of your father," he growls lowly.

Amelia nearly got goosebumps from the dark lust in Raze's voice. Raze wanted to tease her just as much as she teased him. He brings his hand between her leg and begins rubbing the outside of her pants. She moans arching her back. Raze moves his other hand up to her stomach. He wiggles his and under the corset to touch her stomach, but his destination was farther south. He feels the soft patch of hair that lead down to where he could feel her heat rising. He then went to the smooth velvet folds of her sex. He takes his finger and gently applies pressure while rubbing gentle circles on the senatives skin. Amelia gasped and slightly tried to pull away. Raze brought his free hand up to grasp her breast, pulling her tightly to him. Amelia could feel that she was not the only one being aroused by the subtle touches Raze was administering.

Raze ran his finger down to her wet slit. Raze shivered feeling how wet she was getting. "Raze," he heard Amelia gasped.

"Shhh," Raze urges her. Amelia bites her lip as she feels his one hand massaging her breast and the other gliding smoothly against her most sensative and private area. He slides his finger to her wet, warm entrance and runs his finger around it teasingly. Raze still knew that he didn't want to force her into anything. "May I enter?" he asks deeply into her ear.

Amelia swallows and nods her head. Raze slowly slides his middle finger into her entrance and moaned as he felt the tightness encase his finger. Raze moved his finger around, loving the warm wet feeling around his finger. He felt her hips rock around his finger and against this hips. He nearly shivered as he removed and thrust his finger back into her. She gasped as if in shock, loving the gently feeling of his strong fingers. As his finger moved in and out of her he closed his eyes and imagined that it was another part of his body that longed to mate with her. She threw her head back against his chest as a moan passed her lips. Raze then captured her lips to cease the next moan that escaped as he re-entered over and over again. Amelia's arm wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to her lips. When he added a second finger she gasped against his lips which muffled hers and his noise. He began pumping his fingers faster, feeling them become more and more wet the more excited she got. Their tongues continued to wrestle and control their noises as her hips pumped in rythm with his fingers pushing her closer and closer to climax.

He felt himself growing closer and closer as his excitement mounted as well. It was not hard for him to imagine it was his cock in place of his fingers. With each gasp and moan his lips swallowed he grew harder and harder. She was breathing heavily and removed her lips from him. "Raze," she whispered,"I...I'm gonna..."

Then Raze felt it. He threw his lips over hers as she moaned loudly. He felt the walls around his fingers spasm as she reached her first climax. Raze had to concentrate so hard not to lose his mind as his fingers felt what he longed to feel...somewhere else. He kissed her lips one last time as her breasts heaved up and down. Raze too realized he was out of breath as he slowly slid his fingers from her and placed her on the ground. As Amelia hit the ground her legs went out from under her, but Raze's strong hands were there to catch her.

Amelia giggled,"Wow..."

"You could say that again," Raze says as he helps Amelia catch her footing as she turns to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she looked slightly disheveled. But nothing could make her look ugly in his eyes.

"I never knew it could be like that," Amelia says smiling.

"I haven't done that...or even seen something like that in years," Raze says,"But no one could ever compare to you..."

"Well you've helped me," Amelia says smiling wickedly,"I think its time I repay the favor." She kisses Raze and runs her hand against the still prominent buldge in his pants. Raze moaned against her lips as she had done moments before and could not help but push himself towards her hand.

Just as she began to stroke the outside of his pants a howl was heard in the woods. Amelia instantly stopped and the two froze. Another howl echoed in the woods. "What does it mean?" Amelia asks.

"Listen closely," Raze says.

Amelia listens as the next howl goes out. Raze's eyes go wide as Amelia says in shock,"Vampires...headed this way!"

Amelia looked at Raze asking with her eyes what to do. Raze was not only angery that vampires were approaching but he was nearly livid with sexual frustration. At least this would give him something to take his frustration out on.

"Let's kill some vampires," Raze says and the two take off towards the nearby road. When they reached the side of the road they could hear the horses approaching. "Are you ready?" Raze asks seeing the dust cloud made by the hooves of the horses on the dirt road. Amelia smiles at Raze, her fangs extended and her eyes nearly fully dialated. The sexual and excitement and prospect of battle was all she needed to trigger her transformation.

"I have a plan," Amelia says knowing the men will only need another second to join them.

The horses were on a mad dash through the woods. A dark figure wrapped in a cloak suddenly ran out onto the road, startling the horses.

"Please," Amelia screamed,"You have to help me. There is something in the woods." Her body was blocking the path of the horses which stomped on the ground impatiently. She counted six vampires on horses.

"Get out of our way," one says drawing his sword.

"You know you should really be more polite," Amelia says smiling wickedly. At that moment Raze burst from the woods in his lycan form taking out the two vampires in the back. Amelia threw her two daggers into the heads of the first two vampires then began transforming her hands into claws, shucking off her cloak. She wished she could fully transform but knew the moon was only at a half. She jumped and retrieved her daggers from between the brows of the two vampires. She jumped on the horse and decapitated the one on her right and kicked her foot out to knock the one on her left off his horse. At that moment Thrasher burst out of the woods and attacked the one now on the ground. The screams from that vampire echoed in the woods. The two vampires that were now trapped between Raze now devouring the two vampires from the back. Lux burst from the woods and took out the nearest vampire, eating him as well. The last horse startled and bucked the fanged rider off its back and took off into the woods.

There was only one vampire left alive...or undead. The vampire tried to crawl away but stopped as Amelia landed her feet on his back, pushing him to the ground. He twisted and managed to shake Amelia off his back, but by the time his sword was in his hand, Amelia had effectively kicked it from his hand. Amelia walked forward as he wiggled on his back and scrambled in his pouch on his belt. He threw something at Amelia which she quickly caught, however she wished she hadn't. It was a silver cross. Amelia screamed in pain as the silver burned the senative skin on her palm. She tried to shake it from her palm, but it was stuck in the burn. Using her other hand she pulled it free allowing it to drop to the ground smoking and her palm sizzling. Upon hearing her scream, Raze abandoned the lifeless corpses and had the vampire by the neck.

"Don't kill me don't kill me, I'm sorry I paniced- please truce," the vampire screamed.

"Why should I not allow him to rip you limb from limb?" Amelia says, the only one still in human form.

"I came looking for Lucian, I come with a message from Tanis," he says chocking under Raze's strong grip. Raze recognized the name and loosened his grip.

"Why should we believe you?" Amelia asks skeptically.

The vampire pulls out a white handkerchief and loosely waves it. Raze puts him down but secures his arms. Amelia steps forward and delivers a hard right hook to the vampire's face, rendering him unconscious. Even in his animal form Raze was still able to convey a shocked face. "What?" Amelia says shrugging,"That cross thing hurt." Raze bound the vampire as Amelia bound her hand. The men changed back and collected the vampire's bodies and others had captured the horses that had run off into the woods. Raze turned back into himself and clothed in the woods. He threw the vampire over his shoulder.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Amelia says.

Raze thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure...but I know someone who needs to hear this for himself."


	35. More than Just an Animal

Cold water roused the vampire to consciousness. "Well well, we haven't had a visitor without a heart beat in a long time," Lucian says standing threateningly infront of the vampires. The vampire wiggles, realizing he is trapped by tightly bound chains. "You picked the wrong lycan to hurt," Lucian says as Amelia cracks her nuckles behind him. Craven looks at the female lycan in shock and confusion.

"Please, I've been looking for you," the vampire says desperately.

"Who are you?" Raze demands.

"My name is Craven," he says, fear oozing from his lips. Amelia froze. The memory of him taking her to the castle came back. How could she have forgotten his face?

Raze and Lucian look at each other. "I do not know that name," Lucian says.

"I was at the castle when you were...but I was only a minor soldier, through many conquest I've been promoted," he answers.

"Conquests killing lycans," Amelia anger in every word.

"She does have a point," Lucian says,"Why should we trust you?"

Craven was at a loss. "Tanis, Tanis told me to tell you he sent me," Craven says desperately.

"Why does Tanis want to talk to me," Lucian says.

"He and I are sick of Viktor. We want peace and something for our troubles," Craven says.

"A little much for being in such a position, but not much of a surprise," Lucian says smirking.

"Tanis found documents that Viktor did not want anyone to see. Viktor and Amelia are only appointed elders. Marcus was the first as William was the first in your species. They were brothers."

"And now he is imprisoned," Raze says.

Craven nods,"Viktor wanted him out of the way. We are related, neither weaker or stronger and Tanis and I understand that. We want peace between our races."

"Well _cousin_ if what you say is true, why did Marcus allow Viktor to imprison his brother," Lucian says.

"William could not be controled...Marcus wanted him to be captured, but not hurt. Viktor imprisoned him with the threat of killing his brother. Marcus, under blackmail, appointed Amelia and Viktor elders to help run the covens. Marcus has no idea where William is..."

"Perhaps we should help William?" Amelia suggests.

"We have no further information on him," Lucian says but looks at Craven.

"Only Viktor knows where he is...and the family that helped make the prison."

The three look at eachother. "The sun is about to come up," Amelia says,"Should we move him to the balcony?"

Raze snickers and Lucian suppresses a laugh. "If our prisoner thinks of a way of make us trust him...then perhaps he will become our guest," Lucian turns and leaves,"Stuff him in a closet."

Amelia smiles,"With pleasure." She walks over and kicks the chair over. Craven lands on his back with a groan. "Sorry," Amelia says smiling at him. She grabs the leg of the chair and pulls it into the nearby closet. After she exits, she locks the door and puts the key in her pocket.

"Well tonight was eventful," Amelia says looking at Raze.

"Very, how is your hand?" Raze asks.

"Healing," Amelia says unwrapping her hand.

"I remember the first time I held silver," Raze says thinking about the unpleasant burning. It was something that you could never quite get used to but it was something that eventually made you numb as it burned the skin.

He looked at Amelia's hand as she unwrapped it. "There, almost healed," Amelia says smiling. The cross outline was not as deep or bloody before, but still had every indent and notch of the elaborate silver stenciled into her delicate skin. Raze pulls her hand to his and kisses it gently.

"There you go," Raze says,"that should heal it."

"Thanks..." Amelia says giggling,"Can I walk you to your room?" She winks at him smiling. He felt every part of him become excited.

"Absolutely," Raze says and the two begin walking down the hall. When they near his room Amelia grabs his hand and runs excitedly towards the door. Raze smiles and runs after him. She always made him feel so young and loved every moment. She ran in and whipped him around behind her. Raze stumbled towards the bed and when he turned around Amelia jumped onto him. Raze, not expecting this, stumbled even more and landed on the bed with Amelia positioned above him. "Woah, what has gotten into you," Raze says.

"You made me feel amazing earlier, I just want to return the favor," Amelia says smiling.

"I would do that any time," Raze says placing his hand on her cheek. Amelia falls into his palm but then turns her lips to kiss his palm slowly. The senative skin triggered instant excitement. When her tongue slid out and traveled up his finger. Raze could feel himself harden and was secretly praying that he would get some sort of release. As she kissed his neck, Raze's mind was unfortunately waundering. The whole idea of a permanent mate did not sit well with him. They weren't animals, they were people and he did not want to just have fling after fling with Amelia.

"Raze," Amelia says interrupting his thoughts,"are you okay?"

"Yes..." Raze says slowly,"What's up?"

"You just seem like something is on your mind...that happens alot when we are together like this. Are you okay?"

Raze sits there momentarily and thinks to himself. He was suddenly very nervous and begang to slowly speak. "Amelia, you know that like our animal brothers, once we mate, we are bonded together forever. I don't want you to just mate with me because of our momentary lust."

"I want this Raze, there is no other I would trust with my body. I love you," Amelia says sincerely.

"I loved seeing you in full pleasure tonight, relaxing against me and trusting me. I want to do that everytime we crawl into bed, but I want more than just your body. I want more than just a mate. We're humans too and that is what I always loved about you. You always saw us as men and not the animals that are under the surface for which we were scorned. I want something deeper than just mating in secret. I want to tell everyone!"

"That we are sleeping together?" Amelia asks surprised.

"No...I want what every human man wants of the woman he loves..." Then the pieces fell together and he knew what he had to do to put his nerves to rest and fulfill his every wish for her. "Amelia...would you marry me?" Raze asks honestly.

Amelia's brow raised in surprise. "Raze...do lycans even get married?" Amelia asks confused.

"I don't know. You have brought many firsts to our pack and I'm not afraid to make this a first. I want everyone to know that I love you and that you are mine," Raze says.

Tears welled in Amelia's eyes. "Yes...Yes Raze," Amelia says launching forward to embrace him. They kiss passionately and seperate, both unable to stop smiling.

The two sit in silence, loving that words were not needed to fill the space that love filled between them. Then Amelia spoke,"I want to tell my father."

"I know for a fact he already approves," Raze says smirking.

Amelia raises her brow,"Really? When did this happen? How long have I not known about this?"

"While you were unconscious..."

"Why on Earth would that come up?" Amelia asks.

Raze sighes,"Your father was afraid that because of what Viktor did to you...that you would never be able to be with a man...or that a man would not want you. Little did he know that the second I came through the doors after all those years, I knew I was in love with the woman that stood before me and nothing could ever taint the beauty of your smile or the way my heart flutters when your eyes lock on me."

Amelia thought for a moment,"You loved me even when I was human?"

"I would love you no matter what," Raze says.

"Even if I had become a vampire?" Amelia says remember the posibility.

"I said nothing could make me not love you and I meant it..." Raze says squeezing her hand. They kiss and Amelia decides it is best to go back to her room.

Amelia smiles,"Tommorrow morning...it will all be in the open."

Raze walks Amelia to the door,"I couldn't be more excited."

With one more kiss Amelia leaves. Raze laid in bed and could hardly sleep. Her smell was on his sheets and it would be for the rest of their immortal lives together. The thought made him happier than anything in his life.. Every night they would make love and awake in eachother's arms. As his eyes grew heavy, he could only think that soon he would not be the only one warming the bed.

***sorry about the time gap (moving back and such), there will be some quick updating soon***


	36. Revelations & Retribution

As the sun set Amelia sat down to breakfast with her father. Though it once made her slightly nauscious, the blood her father poured into her cup made her stomach rumble. She sipped her cup and looked at Lucian smiling.

"Have you thought of anything else for your plan?" he asks starting conversation.

Amelia sighs,"Unfortunately not..."

"Don't worry my dear, it will come to you. How is your hand?" he asks gesturing to the wrappings. Amelia looks at her hand and unwraps it. She could not help but be startled that the once severe burn was only a slightly red tint on her otherwise perfect skin. She touches it fascinated then shows her father. Lucian nods his head smiling, "Isn't that alot better than being bandaged for weeks."

Amelia nods her head. "Father," she says slowly,"Did you ever want to be human?"

Lucian looks confused. "What do you mean dear?"

"You were born an immortal...I mean everyone one of us has been created by you or by another lycan. Even William and Marcus were human until they were bitten by the different animals. Viktor was once just as human as I was a week ago. Have you ever wanted to be human?"

Lucian puts his cup down and sits quietly. "You know I've never thought of that," he falls quiet again then says,"Human are ignorant and weak. They have no idea that we really exist. Werewolves, lycans, vampires...we are all supposed to be mythes. Because of immortal intervention in your life, we met. If that had not happened you would still have no idea what lurked in the shadows."

"Life would have been much quieter."

Lucian smirks,"I suppose it would. Do you regret my decision."

Amelia smiles and reaches out her hand,"Never a day have I regretted meeting you, Father." Lucian smiles, he had never asked Amelia if she ever grudged him for pulling her into his life, or even changing her into a lycan. But when she smiled at him, he saw no regret in her eyes.

"I have something else to ask you," Amelia says.

Lucian nearly laughs,"You are full of questions today."

"Well I was just thinking about what you said about no female lycans. I think you are absolutely right. But if some day when we are free from this war to build our own culture, would you make rules and things like rituals like the vampires have?"

Lucian's brow furrows,"What do you mean?"

"Well the vampires have different rituals for the things they do and humans have different things they do for special occasions like birthdays, initiations...weddings..."

Lucian was thinking about her suggestions and that he might like to do something like that until he realized she had stopped talking and was looking at him intently. His brow furrowed in confusion until he realized what she was saying. "A wedding," he says slowly. Then it hits him. "A wedding!" Lucian says. Amelia smiles to the point of nearly laughing. "Raze?" He asks just for his clarification.

Amelia nods her head enthusiastic.

"Amelia that's wonderful," Lucian says throwing back his chair and rushing forward to embrace her. She giggles excitedly as he holds her smiling face in his hands. He remembered her as a little girl, now everything came into perspective. "I am so happy for you my dear," Lucian says genuinely and kisses her forehead. They embrace again tightly and seperate. "How long did it take Raze to actually tell you how he felt?" Lucian says joking.

"Only a few days ago," Amelia says smiling.

"And you?" Lucian says smiling.

"Pretty much right after he told me."

"Good...I am very happy for you two," Lucian says patting her hands,"It was fun to get an inside perspective once Raze told me about his feelings."

Amelia laughs, but suddenly falls silent in thought. "What did you just say?" she asks.

"It was fun to get an inside perspective from Raze?" Lucian says confused. Amelia's brow furrows. "What's wrong?" Lucian asks concerned. Amelia looks to the window and still sees the sun out.

"Come with me," she says walking purposely out of the room. Lucian and Amelia nearly hit into Raze as they walk out of the room. Raze falls into step beside them.

"Congratulations," Lucian says without looking at Raze.

Raze was confused until he saw Lucian smiling. "Thank you sir," he says. Amelia bursts into the room where the vampire was being held in the closet. Raze moves to ask Amelia what she is doing, but Lucian gestures for him to be silent. Lucian wanted to see what she was up to.

Amelia walked to the closet and threw open the door. She set the chair upright and pulled the vampire from the closet. He was disoriented and though he was in the shade he still had to squint in the lit room. "Do you remember me?" Amelia asks point blank.

"No," he says. Amelia tips the chair back into the sun. The contact with Craven's fair skin instantly starts to burn it, eliciting a loud scream from him. She retracts the chair quickly, so that Craven knew she was not going to kill him, but she sure as hell was going to get an answer from him. Raze and Lucian were momentarily taken aback by her ruthless method of questioning, but she evidently had a purpose.

"I will ask again, do you remember me?" Amelia asks forcefully as Craven wimpers in pain.

She starts to tilt the chair and he scrambles to say,"You are the daughter of the baron that died." That, in Raze's mind, accounted for her angry treatment of the vampire. He was evidently there during her stay with the vampires and deserved this treatment.

"Do you know what Viktor did to me?"

"Yes," Craven says panting.

"And you did nothing?" Amelia screams.

"We had no choice, Viktor is stronger than any of us!"

"And how is he feeling?" Amelia asks sarcastically.

Craven was confused by her question, but Raze and Lucian knew the purpose it held. When Amelia kicked the chair he immediately answer,"Viktor has been sluggish, as if weighed down. He is slow as if tired and has barely moved from his throne to his resting place."

Amelia looks at Raze and Lucian with a smirk. Her mission was not in vein. "Why were you here?" Amelia asks.

"To find Lucian..." Craven says.

"Really?" Amelia says asks she scoots the chair back. The sizzling sound of skin is heard.

"Yes yes please believe me!" Craven squeels,"I am incharge of the changing ceremony so I was trying to get back as fast as I could."

Amelia moves the chair back and smiles at Lucian and Raze. "Thank you," Amelia says and pushes him so hard he flies back into the closet. "I have it!" Amelia says marching toward the meeting room. "This was exactly what I needed to complete the plan," Amelia says leaning over the prints of the castle. "We need to get someone on the inside," Amelia says.

"What?" the two scream.

"We need possibly two people to go inside. We can have Craven take two people prisoner. They can cause a scene and take as many vampires with them. Craven will have no choice but to gather troops and head after the trouble makers back to our castle, on our terms. We can fight them here where we can fully prepare."

Lucian and Raze's stomach's had dropped when Amelia had mentioned the word inside...prisoner. They had no intention to ever be locked away ever again and Amelia was suggesting allowing one to trap them on purpose.

"What..." Lucian starts as he sits down,"Please explain again."

Amelia begins pacing around the table as she talks excitedly. "If Craven is incharge of the ceremony, you said there was celebration. We help Craven stage a...battle, yeah, a fight between two lycans. During the fight we stage, we can wound as many vampires as possible, and draw the vampires into our trap set back here."

"How do we make sure Craven will not trick us?" Lucian says.

Amelia pauses but then smiles,"Poison. Same as Viktor. We've slowed him enough that he is vulnerable for perhaps even the worst of us to kill. If we get them back here we know the layout like the back of our hand. Giving us the advantage."

"Amelia," Raze says,"You have no idea what it means to be a prisoner of the vampire's."

"I understand we will not be the guests of honor, however, Craven seems to have some power if he is being entrusted with the ritual happenings and in return has people around him that can help our plan. If the stories about Tanis are accurate, then we must believe that they want power and we will help them achieve that through the peace between our races."

Lucian and Raze pause. "Who would we entrust to such a mission?" Lucian asks.

"What better than something rare," Amelia says,"the only female lycan."

"What!" They both say.

Lucian jumps to his feet. "Amelia you don't know what you would be getting into."

"I've been there in Viktor's clutches once, now I am more ready than ever to see him again and get back at him."

"But Amelia..." Lucian says becoming sad. He liked having her train, but in the end he always wished that she would hide far far away from the battle and wait until they are victorious for her to return. This battle to end the battles was never meant to include her.

"Father," Amelia beseeches,"If you go then Viktor will waste no time in executing you. He would enjoy watching such a rare creature given to him as a gift, battle to the death with another."

"Raze?" Lucian asks, both who had been talking looking at him. Raze's brow was furrowed in deep thought. He did not want to crush her, but how could anyone want to voluntarily give themselves to the vampires? That's right, Amelia gave herself to Viktor for their cause, without a thought of herself, only too late realizing what that meant. Amelia's actions had saved his life before, so why should he start doubting her now? They were just about to take a large step together...how could he stop her. He looked into Amelia's pleading eyes. He never doubted her before, and he wasn't about to now.

"I think this could work," Raze says. Amelia beams as she smiles proudly.

"Well we will present the idea and begin planning. I think however we have something to plan before the battle though," Lucian says.

"What else?" Raze asks as Amelia's brow furrows questioningly.

"It is not everday that my only daughter and my second in command join together their hearts," Lucian says smiling.

Amelia blushes and Raze sighes,"I guess our secret is out." Amelia nods.

"I want to throw you something special so that we can truely prove that we are not animals but men and women who have hearts and a way to bond them together forever," Lucian says,"something to give us alittle culture" Lucian adds with a wink. Amelia smiles.

"We only have a few days," Amelia says slightly worried.

"If this is the end all battles, which I pray that it is," Lucian says sighing,"I think this celebration will lift the hearts of the men as a symbol of our future as a race. And it won't hurt to give them a break for a night."

Amelia and Raze smile as they hold hands. Lucian looks at the small embrace and sighs,"I guess I'm going to have to get used to this." Lucian begins to walk out of the room, but turns a moment to face them,"but this is one change that will not be too difficult."


	37. What say you?

Lucian stood before the men and presented the plan. The room was silent. "I can't go back," one yelled. "Why would we risk ourselves like that?" another yelled. The room began to rumble as everyone argued. Lucian sighed. He did not know what to say. He had his doubts and did not want his daughter to go.

"Who came up with this?" one yelled over the mass.

"I did," the only female in the room yelled. Amelia stepped from her place on the wall in the back of the room. "And I am going to go as Craven's prisoner." The room was silent.

"How can you trust a vampire?" one of the men yelled. Lucian wanted to defend his daughter, but knew this was all her. He held his breath.

"We will give him a tainted drink of blood and garlic. The watered down garlic will slowly begin to burn him from the inside out. There is a small liquid that can be attained at the local apothocary that will quench the burn and act as the antidote to our poison. It is fast acting so he will have no choice but to quickly set our plan in motion and agree to our demands," Amelia explain eloquently. There was silence. They weren't sold and she knew it. She looked at her father who was thinking the same thing. Then her eyes met Raze. She smiled and nodded to her.

"Men, we are more than animals. We are people. We live, we breath...we love. We need to establish our rightful place in this world with this final battle. We have a chance to have peace with our enemies, would we not be fools to try to achieve this?" Amelia says looking around the room to each person as she paces to the front of the room, standing at the head of the table. "I have been to the vampires castle like many of you. I know what they do to innocence. Let us rid the world of what makes them evil...who is with me?"

There was silence. They knew what she had just suffered through. Some probably thought she was foolish, but others regretted their fear. If she could do it then why couldn't they.

And that was what Raze was thinking.

"I am going with you," Raze says and stands to match her stance at the opposite side of the table. "She saved my life once and I would follow plan and her into the place where I was first born into this conflict." Amelia felt her eyes swell with tears but knew she had to remain strong. Raze remained looking at her,"Now that we have the two that are going in. What say you to her plan?"

There was a brief silence before the word aye raised in agreence. Lucian smiled and rose to pat his daughter on the back. "Now that we have our plan," Lucian says calming the now excited group down,"we will need to work out the details." Amelia goes to move to the back of the room but Lucian grabs her hand,"However we have something else to plan." Lucian gestures for Raze to come up. Lucian stands between the two and continues,"This mission will be difficult for these two, but they have a mission to complete before the next one." Lucian grabbed Raze's hand. "Tommorrow night, we will all celebrate a love that has been growing in secret, but now they wish to include us all in their love." Lucian joins their hands in front of him, intertwining their fingers. "Tommorrow Raze and Amelia will mate and bind themselves together in love forever."

There was confusion, but cheers and clapping went up. Amelia and Raze were mildly embaraced, but knew that this would be nothing compared to tommorrow. "Tommorrow we will do nothing but celebrate this occasion before it is time to seriously return to our mission." Lucian looks at the two of them. "You two go while we here will make preparations for the ceremony, and make sure everyone knows about this."

The news spread quickly and it turned out this was just the light hearted news the men needed to give themselves a break from their intense preparation. It also brought out a side of the men, each had never seen. Some of the men insisted on decorating and went to the woods to find flowers. Some went to find instruments to play music at the celebration. Lucian watched as the castle filled with a new feeling of joy instead of dark apprehension. Raze was being quized by some of the men how it would feel being with Lucian's daughter and how had he proposed and won her heart. Lucian was glad no one thought about Amelia's night as a problem, nor was it even remembered. Lucian watched as Amelia and some of the men picked the appropriate spot in the castle. They were nearly as giddy as children that something joyful was happening. They had never celebrated anything but killing vampires.

Lucian locked himself away and began working a ceremony which he worked into the early sunlight. He wanted something humanly traditional, but twisted to fit them as a species. He wanted something unique, like him. Finally he looked at what he had written and he smiled satisfied.

The sun set and the castle was a joyous bustled. Nothing like this had happened before so they were all happily preparing the wedding ceremony. "Knock knock," Lucian says as he enters Amelia's chamber. She turns from her vanity as she brushes her hair.

"Hello!" Amelia says smiling brightly.

"Hello," Lucian says walking in,"Here." He moves over and begins brushing her hair, just as he used to when she was younger. Amelia relaxed noticably. "Nervous?" he asks.

"Aren't you?" Amelia asks laughing.

"I know you two are doing the right thing," Lucian says braiding different strands of hair abscently,"Forever is a long time to live, but with your mate, everyday will be a joy and a blessing." He then felt Amelia's hand touch his gently.

"I'm not going anywhere," Amelia says seriously.

"I know, but tonight you will become someone else's," Lucian says,"But I know you will always be Daddy's little girl." He finishes the braids by connecting them at the back of her head to pull all the hair away from her beautiful face.

Amelia turns around and smiles,"I love you." She stands and embraces her father.

"I love you too," Lucian and Amelia stand still in their embrace, remembering all the years that lead them to this. "Now what are you wearing," Lucian says back up and spinning her around. Amelia was wearing a light blue dress that she had wore the night Raze had confessed his love. She smiles, but it lessens as Lucian shakes his head. "That simply will not do," Lucian says and walks to the door. He pulls a box from the hall and places it in front of Amelia.

Her brow furrows and as she takes the lid off she gasps. Inside was a white lace dress. She pulled out the corsetted top with awe. It was covered in lace and when she pulled it out a loose silk liner laid under a layer of lace along with loose lace sleeves. Amelia bit her lip as she looked at the dress. Lucian sighed, he was knew woman, but knew she would love it.

"Father..." Amelia says,"Where did you get it!"

"A few years ago, when we first raided this castle, I explored and found this dress left by the then queen...or princess. We're not sure exactly what humans were here, but I knew I should keep it around," Lucian says remembering.

"But that was so many years ago," Amelia says remembering with a bit of difficulty their move into a real home,"I was so small then how would you know..."

"It seems like yesterday to me," Lucian says,"I just kept it incase this happened...little did I know that it would be with one of my dearest friends." Lucian smiles happily but notices a frown creeping on her face. "What's the matter?" Lucian asks in surprise.

"I can't wear this," Amelia says handing the dress to her father.

"Why not?"

"Do you remember the first time I woke up early and waundered into a nearby town?"

Lucian nods,"I found you in the church yard. You were watching a wedding."

"As we sat there and watched from a far, you told me that the woman wore white because she had saved herself for her husband...that is signified her love for him," Amelia says as a tear runs down her cheek,"I can't wear the white...I'm not a virgin."

Lucian sighs. He moves forward and places his hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his,"You are beautiful. No matter what color you wear, Raze loves you. What happened to your body does not matter, because it is your heart Raze wants. Whatever color you wear, you will be beautiful and I will still be so proud of you." Amelia smiles. "Okay?" Lucian says. Amelia nods her head.

Lucian leaves and makes sure that everything is set up. He found Raze pacing in his room.

"How are you feeling," Lucian says.

Raze sighs then smiles,"I'm nervous...I'm not a very outgoing person and my personal business has never been so public."

"I understand, but this celebration will really give then men the break they need, I mean look at this," Lucian brings Raze to the main courtyard. "The men have been going into the storage places of the castle and looking for things to cut up to decorate the court yard. Some of the men have picked flowers and some have practiced instruments to play...this is what we would be like if there was not war," Lucian says happily. Raze nods his head. One of the men yell that they are ready and Lucian looked to Raze.

Raze sighed and nodded,"I'm ready too."


	38. The Ceremony

All the men filed in. Raze followed Lucian's order and after everyone was seated walked to the front of the room. The men began to play a classical folksong, but Raze's nerves were skyrocketing. He didn't like all the men staring at him and he slightly wished their love was still in the shadows. Then Lucian and Amelia appeared around the corner. Raze's jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"Rise," Lucian says ordering everyone to stand. Amelia blushed as she saw all the eyes turned to her, but Lucian gave the arm wrapped around his a comforting squeeze and the two walked down the aisle to the podium in the middle. Lucian kisses her forehead then places Amelia across from Raze as he goes to stand behind the podium. He gestures for everyone to sit and the music stops. Lucian looks down at his prepared papers and takes a deep breath.

Raze and Amelia to turn to him, but Raze cast a sideways glance at Amelia and whispers,"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Amelia whispers and turns her attention to her father as he speaks.

"Tonight, we celebrate the union of two of our dearest friends. One a slave that became second in command and fought bravely from the very beginning of this war, yet trembled at the thought of telling a woman how he feels for her," everyone, including Raze and Amelia smiled and laughed,"and another a child..." Amelia's eyes met her fathers,"who stumbled into our camp and won our hearts as she became a woman...a friend... and daughter to all here. Who braved the vampire's keep and survied to become one of us. Tonight is not about vampires however, but about us, the lycans. Though in the light of the full moon we are animals, our hearts will forever be men...and women." Lucian smiles,"Last night, I saw everyone bustle about, some decorating, other practicing up on their instrument, gathering flowers, and some preparing food. This is what a society is...this is what we are...we are more than warriors but people who live and breath to help one another. And these two have chosen to become more than friends, and wish to mate and bind themselves together forever in love for all their immortal lives. Join hands."

Raze and Amelia turn to each other and smile widely. Amelia takes a deep breath trying to steady her heart and Raze tries to keep his breathing even. "Do you Raze promise to love, respect, and protect this woman until the end of your immortal days?" Lucian asks.

"I do," Raze says.

"And do you Amelia promise to love, respect, AND protect this man until the end of your immortal days?" Lucian asks.

"I do," Amelia says smiling about the thought of having to protect Raze...although she had done it once.

"Raze do you promise to take Amelia as your one and only mate for all of your lycan days?"

"I do indeed," Raze says.

"And Amelia, do you promise to take Raze as your one and only mate for all of your lycan days?"

Amelia nods,"I do."

Lucian turned around and retrieved a gold challace and a gold dagger. The treasure of the castle had was very much intact and held a few very precious articles such as this. He raised the two above his head. "Blood is what binds all of us. It carries the magic that keeps us all alive and holds our true selves with each drop. Let the blood exchanged here, hold no secrets between them."

Lucian handed the blade to Raze and the challace to Amelia. Raze rolls up his sleeve and extends his arm in front of him as he faces Amelia. She holds the challace until his wrist. "Repeat after me as your cut, with this blood, I bind myself to you forever," Lucian says.

Raze puts the blade to his wrist and slowly cuts as he says,"With this blood...I bind myself to you...forever." He squeezes off the blood and watches as the wound heals.

Amelia looks at the blood. No more secrets. She had only seen what the ingestion of blood did to someone and now everyone was watching. She brings the challace to her lips and sees Raze's eyes. He smiles widely. Amelia relaxes and lets the blood flow freely into her mouth. Like a shock Amelia jerks and is pulled into memory after memory. She watched Raze victorious in battles killing vampires viciously. She saw him on his knees being whipped as a young man long ago then saw the fear in his eyes as he was turned into a lycan and the first time he saw Lucian. Then she saw the first time he saw her as a child, and saw him running, chasing her in a field as they played. She saw Raze read letters she wrote to him and how he longed to hug her and then did see her hugging him. She felt the lust and want in his body as she saw several flashes of them being close then being in private. She also saw that he saw her naked in the cave and felt what her touches made him feel.

Amelia gasped and jerked her eyes open. With a deep breath she didn't know she was holding she exhaled. Lucian and Raze were looking horribly worried, but Amelia nodded her head and smiled, letting them know she was okay. She looked at Raze with completely new eyes. She had felt the hard side of him, but now knew the second he had laid eyes on her little form he had loved her. And now he truely loved her, for her body and mind.

They traded the articles and Amelia held the dagger to her wrist. "With this blood...I bind myself to you...forever," Amelia says as she cuts her wrist slowly. The blood drizzled into the cup and when it was finished Raze put the challace to his mouth. He had Amelia's blood before, but these would be scattered memories. He drank and instantly saw her modeling the dress for Lucian, saw how she saw him as she laid ontop of him, then saw as a child her excitement to see him as he and Lucian returned from a battle. He watched as she sparred with Lucian then watched as she rescued him from the archer, and noticed his lack of clothes. Many things flashed before his eyes and nearly dropped the challace as he tried to pull himself from the memories.

Lucian takes the ceremonial instruments and places them behind the podium. "May the blood bind the two of you as lycans and may a kiss bind you as husband and wife. As pack leader and alpha male I proclaim you mates and partners in your life's journey forever. Now...kiss your wife!"

The two smile and close the small gap between then, binding and showing the world a symbol of their love. Their lips met and it was only a moment later that the men shot to their feet cheering. Raze and Amelia only parted for a smile then kissed again. Lucian sighed. Amelia and Raze turned to the pack. Lucian stepped infront of the podium between them and placed their hands together and raised their entwined hands above his head. As everyone happily clapped, Amelia looked back at her father.

It was then Lucian knew, she was all grown up.


	39. Are you Ready?

They retreated to the courtyard where they all began to dance and drink. Many took their hands at music and took their turns demonstrating their best singing voices in folksongs, and drinking songs. Lucian sat and watched as everyone danced about. Everyone was so happy. Lucian knew that this was a good break for the men.

One of the men began to play a slow romantic song. Raze and Amelia were dancing nose to nose. Lucian sighed, it took him back many years to his beloved.

Lucian saw Sonja standing alone. He had followed her to this secret spot and hoped she had not noticed. "What are you doing here blacksmith?" Sonja asks.

Lucian steps out of the shadows, Sonja's eyes still not on her. "I was just curious as to where my mistress was headed by herself, I feared for your safety," Lucian says honestly.

"I can take care of myself," Sonja says sternly.

"I realize that," Lucian says walking towards her turned back,"You are a strong...brave...beautiful woman."

"And you are a strong...stubborn...handsome man..."

Lucian was nearly flush against her back. "And if I told you I loved you...would you think me out of line?" Lucian says, his heart skipping a beat as his breath catches anxiously in his throat.

"I would say you hit your mark," Sonja says as she turns around slowly. "And I might say the same thing back," Sonja whispers as she closes the distance.

"If you are not afraid of danger..." Lucian says moving her hair,"then say it..."

"I love you," Sonja says and their lips meet passionately for the first time. Each savoring their taste and the new feeling of a first kiss for each. After their clothes were shucked and love consumated the two lovers laid drawing in the feelings of eacother being so near and so close.

"Sonja," Lucian says as he strokes her hair as she lays bare upon his chest.

"What is it my love?" Sonja asks.

"Why do you risk yourself for me everyday like this?" Lucian asks.

"Because I love you...and I love being with you?" Sonja says smiling as she places her chin on his chest so she can look deeply into his eyes.

"If I asked you to be mine...would you?" Lucian asks. Sonja laughs until she realizes he is seriously.

"Lucian, we can never _really_ be together-"

"Unless it is outside these walls," Lucian finishes. He sulks.

Sonja giggles and glides up his body to kiss him. "Lucian, I was yours the second our eyes met all those years ago...In shadows and in light, until we both turn to dust, I will forever be your bride, and you, the king of my heart," Sonja says passionately kissing him.

Lucian smiles widely,"How did I get so lucky?"

"We both are lucky," Sonja says.

But Sonja had not been so lucky. Lucian's heart suddenly ached, but he as he looked at Amelia and Raze, he knew what they had was real. And he had one more fatherly duty.

"May I cut in?" Lucian asks.

"Of course," Raze says allowing Lucian to dance with Amelia.

"How are you feeling?" Lucian asks.

"I couldn't be happier. I feel so much freer that everything is out in the open and everyone is happy with it," Amelia says allowing Lucian to twist her around.

"I also have something to tell you," Lucian says as he returns her to his hold. He opens his mouth but clothes it again. "Perhaps we should walk together," he says.

"Anything for you," Amelia says as he leads her into the halls.

The halls were filled with men, most drunk and laughing. It was a joyous sight. Finally they reached a hall that was empty, most were because they were all celebrating in the courtyard.

"There is one last thing that will happen tonight," Lucian says.

"And that would be..." Amelia asks mildly confused as Lucian leads her to a seat.

Lucian clears his throat,"You two will...consumate your love by mating...and I know that you experienced something with Viktor, and I don't want to bring that up to cause you any distress," he says urgently kneeling down and taking her hand,"I want you to put all of that out of your head because Raze is about to show you how two people can physically show each other their love."

"I'm nervous," Amelia says smiling, then pauses. "But, I trust him with my body and my heart. If he only sought something physically he would not stand before the pack and promise himself to me. Plus, as you have said, lycans mate for life. Tonight just makes it special."

Luican kisses her forehead and sighes,"Let's get you back to your husband."

They both walk and find Raze. Lucian takes them both away from the party and leads them both to the silent hallway. He turns and smiles to both of them. "I've discussed it with the heads of the pack...we are giving you two tommorrow off to...do as you will." Both stand in shock and stutter out their thanks. Lucian then leans over and pulls out a bag. He hands it to Raze. "Some clothes for later on that are less dressy," he says smiling. Amelia jumps forward and embraces her father tightly.

"Thank you," she whispers in his ear.

He squeezes her tightly as his eyes shut. They release each other and Raze shakes Lucian's hand. "Now," Lucian says stepping back,"go finish what we started."

Amelia blushes and Raze tries not to look embarasssed. Raze takes Amelia's hand and leads her out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asks as they step outside.

"To where this all started," Raze says. Amelia was confused, but then looks at Raze's smile and remembers.

"Will it be safe?" Amelia asks,"Vampires could be the woods."

"I talked to a vampire tonight and he told me there will be none in the area," Raze says,"Just you, me, and the flowers."

**sorry i got writers block. hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Finishing What We Started

Soon enough they were in the clearing. The full moon was no longer their guide, but their lycan eyes did not need the aid of light in the dark. As they stand and look around the clearing Amelia giggles.

"What?" Raze asks.

"I remember how nervous you were," Amelia says as she and Raze unpack a blanket to lay on the ground.

"Well you had pulled away from me," Raze says pointing out the facts. His smile fades as he realizes Amelia is frowning. "Amelia I meant that as a joke," Raze apologizes.

"No Raze, it is I who apologize," Amelia says as she sighes,"The second I saw you I knew I felt many things for you, but after what happened with Viktor I didn't think you could want me like that...not only that I was so ashamed of being scared by your embrace. I was afraid I would not be able to embrace you without remembering that terrible night. I didn't want you to put up with someone who was...damaged..."

Raze went forward and leaned in, kissing her lips long and slow. "Everyone is damaged. We all have pieces missing but I feel like when I'm with you, you fill the missing pieces and I'm whole. I love you, and that night is only a distant memory. The only thing that mattered was when those beautiful lips uttered the words I love you."

Amelia smiles,"And I do. With all my heart, my soul...and," Amelia says walking forward pressing against him,"my body."

Raze moans and smiles,"Are you ready to finsh what we've started?"

He wraps his arms around her waist and pushes her firmly to him. Amelia gasps and mirrors his smile,"I want nothing else more."

And that was all Raze needed to hear. He kisses her passionately and feels her hands moving up his chest and begin unbuttoning each button carefully. Finally his muscular chest is fully exposed. Amelia lets her hands roam his chest as her tongue battles with his tongue. She soon felt the now familiar feeling of his arousal pressing against her and he could smell the sweet smell of what wait for him under her dress. He grabs her shoulders and spins her around then pulls her to him. She feels his chest raise out of breath as he whispers, "This dress needs to go."

Amelia leans against his chest and says,"So does your shirt."

Amelia pulls away and smiles playfully. Confused at first, Raze watches as Amelia puts her hands behind her back and unlaces the dress. Raze keeps his eyes glued on Amelia as he himself removes his shirt. She gets the dress lose enough and gently slides it down her curvey form and steps out in her corset and bloomers. She takes her time and unclips each hook, revealing more and more of her creaming skin to Raze's eyes. He kicks off his boots and begins loosening the draw strings of his pants. Amelia's corset falls away and the two remove their lower body garments, now staring at each other completely bare.

Raze realized his breathing had increased and felt his chest heave up and down and watched as Amelia's mirrored his. He could not stop his eyes from waundering from her own waundering eyes, to her soft lips, her perky breasts, her flat stomach down to the triangle between her legs. There was a moment where neither knew what to do. He did not want her to have a flash back to when Viktor attacked her.

To his surprise she was the first to make a move. One step after another, she walked closer and closer to him like a deer approaching a human. When she nearly stood toe to toe with him she ran her warm hands up his smooth chest and down his arms. As her arms reached his elbows, Raze reached out and pulled Amy to him, capturing her lips. He swung his hands around and scooped her up. He knelt and gently laid her down on the blanket and he looked down at her naked body as she looked at his. Raze leaned down beside her and began kissing her once again, however his lips only linger momentarily at her lips. He moved to kiss her jaw and felt her body arch against him, pressing her heaving breasts to his chest. His hot breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine and Amelia could not help but gasp as Raze ran his hand up her stong thighs, grazing over her most sensitive area, then dancing up her stomach to cup her breast. It nearly fit perfecty in his hand as he gently began to knead it in with his hand. Amelia threw her head back moaning and let out a smallkl yelp as she realized Raze had taken the opportunity to move his lips from her jaw to her breasts, immediately enveloping as much of the center as he could. His hand worked one as his lips caressed the other. His tongue working Amelia into a frenzy as her nipples harden to the ministrations of his tongue.

With each moan and twitch of her body, Raze became more and more aroused. His growing erection, now unashamed, blatently pressed freely against her leg. As Raze moved to issue the same treatment on the other breast, Amelia slide her hand down his stomach and lightly brushed the tip of his throbbing cock. Raze lightly moaned as his eyes closed tighty. He felt frozen as her fingers lightly ran up and down his erection as they explored every inch of him slowly. Amelia then abruptly felt her hand removed and placed above her head.

"Is something wrong?" Amelia says near a whisper in her deep breathing.

"If you keep that up I'm going to finish far too quickly," Raze says kissing her lips. "But that doesn't mean I can't help you a little more," Raze says against her lips as his fingers slide up her thigh.

"No," Amelia says in a moan as his fingers brush her lower lips.

"Why not?" Raze says.

"I think it's time for you to make me your wife," Amelia says bucking her hips suggestively.

Raze smiles and pulls Amelia into a passionate kiss. "As you wish," he says, the words nearly catching in his throat with excitement.

Raze sat back and gazed down at Amelias body as she swung her leg around his body to position him between them and open herself to him. At the same time, Amelia got to look up at Raze as too his own sex in his hand and leaned forward. With one hand he felt the warm moist folds that were welcoming his body to connect with hers. He placed his senitive tip in her opening causing them both to his at the small contact. Raze had nearly completely forgotten the feeling of sex in all the years he had gone without it. "Are you ready?" Raze asks Amelia as he looks into her eyes.

Amelia nods her head. With a deep breath, Raze pushes slowly into her. With every inch, Raze felt intense pleasure. He slid in as far as he felt she would be comfortable and held still as they both moaned. His entire body was completely tense as he felt his throbbing cock now burried deep within the tight folds of her warm pussy. "Are you okay?" Amelia asks.

"Yes," Raze grunts,"I am in heaven right now." He then realized her body was very tense. "Are you okay?" Raze asks worried.

Amelia winces,"Just a bit of pain, but I will be fine."

"Nonsense," Raze says pulling out. He moans in pleasure but says reluctantly,"If it hurts you we can stop."

"Raze," Amelia says leaning up and kissing him lightly, "I would bear a thousand pains for you. If this is what I have to do to give you pleasure, then nothing would please me more. Please."

Raze looks into Amelia's eyes. She knew he deserved to get his pleasure after all she had put him through the last few days. And Raze desperately wanted to experience her again as soon as possible.

Bucking slightly, she managed to push him into her. Raze smirked and kissed her lips as he gently slid into her. He heard her moan in pain, but he kissed her gently and pushed in and then pulled out. His body began a natural slow rhythm and soon began to speed. Raze moaned. In all his years of sex he had never felt as good as this. He saw Amelia's face contorted. "If you want me to stop, I would say something before I can't stop."

"Please, I want to see you finish," she says.

"It won't be long," Raze says his thrusts quickening, "You are so tight."

Amelia moans,"You're so big."

Soon Raze felt it. He was so hard to the point of pain and he was past the point of logical thinking. He thrust faster and faster, feeling her tight pussy as he moved in and out.

"Amelia," He moaned deeply.

"Yes Raze," Amelia gasps.

"Not...long," he says feeling her hips move in time with his. Raze felt like he was losing his mind with all the pleasure he was experiencing. He could heard her soft moans as his eyes shut hard in focus. His one hand reached out and grasped her breast and began fondling it quickly. He needed something to put him over the final edge. "I'm so close," he grunted through his clenched teeth. He then felt her tongue lick from his collar bone to his neck. Raze gasped and with a few final thrust as deep as he could and buried himself deep within her tight pussy moaning loudly.

He held Amelia's hips still and felt himself releasing all the pleasure that had built up over the weeks. When the spasms finished he collapsed on top of Amelia, his chest inhaling deeply as the sweat of their bodies mingled. Amelia brought up a hand to run along his back and she leaned up to kiss the top of his head. Raze gently slid out of her and kissed her lips.

"I love you," Raze says.

"I love you too."


	41. I Want More

Raze laid on his back and pulled Amelia to his chest. He could not believe after all that happened he had made Amelia his wife and now had made her body his forever. He looked down at her strong curves laid against him. He ran his fingers lightly over her body as he steadied his breathing. From the moment he had been captured by Viktor and seen Lucian change he had no thoughts of his own sexual pleasure, or had feelings for anyone. Amelia had changed his life and now he laid beside the woman he loved, feeling her naked body against his as he came down from the amazing feelings of their bodies connecting.

"That was incredible," Raze says regaining speaking abilities.

Amelia looks at him smiling,"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Raze looks at her,"Thank you."

"I would do anything for you my love," Amelia, "I was though scared at first..."

"Why?" Raze asks slightly hurt.

"Well..." Amy smiles,"You are quite larger than Viktor..."

Raze's jaw dropped and smiled,"Really..."

"Yes," Amelia says kissing his lips slowing. Soon she was kissing him hard, moving her tongue against his lips. He allowed her entrance and began wresting with her tongue.

Raze smiled against his lips,"What are you doing?" He manages to ask between kisses.

"Well," she says kissing him,"Towards the end," Amelia says moving to throw her legs over his body,"It started to feel," she moved her body down, grazing his cock with her wet pussy, then with her soft flat stomach, to finally lay between her large breasts,"Really," Amelia began pressing her breasts to encompasss his now slowly hardening cock,"Really," she continued as she rocked back and forward stroking his cock with her breasts,"Really good."

Raze could not believe what he saw. Soon his eyes were fluttering shut as he moaned deeply. This was going to be a long night. He jumped as he felt Amelia kiss his stomach and work her way to his nipples. He tongue swirled the nippled, making it hard until she nipped it lightly. Raze's muscles tensed as he felt his cock being teased by just pressing against her pussy but not going in.

She then sat up behind his cock and gently touched his again alive erection. Raze could now not reach her as she grasped the base of his cock hard and massaged it from base to tip, hard and slow. "Oh," Raze says moaning deeply.

"You like that," Amelia says.

"Yes," Raze gasps as her fingers gently swirl the tip. He then remembers the thoughts he had one night he pleasured himself and hoped this would become just like that memory.

As her hand stroked faster he heard her ask,"What are you smiling about?"

"I had a dream," Raze says as he licks his lips.

"Oh yeah," Amelia says leaning forward to kiss his lips,"What happened next?"

Raze kisses her and feels his cock against her stomach. "You uh," he says gesturing to the place he wished to be.

"You want this?" Amelia says lifting herself up, and with the aid of her hand, places his now rock solid cock to the moist entrance of where she needed him most.

"Yes," he says grabbing her hips, but she herself slowly allowed inch by inch of his cock to slide into her pussy. Finally she rested atop him, his cock fully buried into her. They both grunted in pleasure. Raze opened his eyes to see's Amelia's mouth open in a silent moan. Her fangs were now fully entended and Raze was nearly drunk on the pleasurable smell pouring from her. She then moved up, pulling him out, then down pushing him in. Raze and Amelia growl as she continues slowly increasing her speed.

"I want you to come this time," Raze says.

"Oh, this is not done until we are both screaming," Amelia says baring her teeth. Raze moaned, he was never so turned on by her. "Raze," Amelia moans,"You bring out the animal in me."

Raze relaxed and let his fangs extend, but if he relaxed too much he might change completely. His claws changed as well, he hoped that he would not hurt her though. "Raze," Amelia says breathing now heavily as she maintains a steady speed. Raze can only moan a response. He openes his eyes and sees her breasts bouncing freely just as he had imagined, only better. He reached out and clutched them but he hears her yelp in pain. She stops as they both examine a cut pouring a bit of blood on the side of her breast. Raze felt bad for only a moment because what he saw next surprised and aroused him. Amelia moved her hand and brought the blood to her face, licking it off her finger. He remembered the cave and felt himself needing her to move. Amelia brought a now clawed finger up to her neck and cut herself from her neck to between her breasts. Raze's breathing picked up and he felt himself needing her more than before. As he leaned forward, she brought her hand to guide his head to the cut. As he licked and lapped the line, she moved her hips again. His fangs grazed her skin, he wanted to bath himself in every part of her. Then, Raze growled loudly as Amelia latched only his shoulder, biting down hard and drawing blood into her mouth. The pain and pleasure he felt was amazing. His hips urged her forward as she drank from him. She quickly sat up, blood covering her lips. Raze kissed her hard, lapping up his own blood from her as she fucked his lap. She clawed his back, again drawing blood. The smell was nearly enough for him to transform. Her eyes mirrored his as they darkened as the animals took over. Amelia then used her strength and threw Raze back to the ground. She began riding his hard cock fast and hard. He clawed at her hips, allowing the sweet scent of her blood to flow into the air. Raze closed his eyes and growled as she moved faster and faster.

"Raze," he hears her barely a moan,"You made me your wife, now I want you to take me as your mate," Amelia nearly screams.

Raze roars animalistically and sits up, throwing Amelia on her back and flips her over onto her hands and knees. Barely out of her entrance, he thrusts hard into her. Amelia screams a half human half animal scream as he pumps quickly in and out of her now tightening pussy. He drives hard and fast into her pussy as she and he scream in pleasure. "Raze," Amelia screams as she feels herself coming close.

"Almost there..." Raze says behind clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna," Amelia says before a scream bursts from her lips as she comes hard around his cock. Raze thrusts only two more time before the tighting walls of her pussy trigger his orgasm. He drives hard and hold her hips still as they both experience their first orgasm together. When the couple came down from their orgasm they collapsed to the ground. Raze caught himself and watched as Amelia lay under him, rolling over to see him and breathing deeply. They were both covered in sweat and dried blood. Amelia sat up and kissed his lips before collapsing to the ground again. He laid beside her, breathing heavily.

"Where," Raze pants,"did that come from?"

"I have been wanting to do that since I saw you," Amelia says rolling over.

"Now I know why wolves only mate with one woman," Raze says smiling a drowsy smile.

"Why?" Amelia asks laughing.

"There could be no other person in the world that would make me feel like that," Raze says clasping her hand. Amelia smiles and the two feel the cool wind blow, cooling the sweat covering their bodies.

They fucked and made love all night and under the burning sun consumated and mated into the next evening. Each relished every touch and kiss from the other as they enjoyed the pleasures of one another's flesh. Raze kissed every inch of skin Amelia had to offer him, and as his wife, every piece of her was his. She was his mate for life, and nothing and no one would now be able to replace her in his heart.

She was his mate.

She was his wife.

She was his forever.


	42. The Plan Begins

Lucian held the three strands of her soft brown hair tensely. The firm line set on his lips mirrored his mood. Tonight was the night that Raze and Amelia turned themselves over to Craven and the plan to destroy Viktor began. Lucian was tightly braiding her hair so it would be out of her eyes and ready for battle.

"What is your objective," Lucian says firmly, as a commander says to a soldier.

"We feed Craven the poison, turn outselves over to him, allow ourselves to be locked up and tommorrow night when we are to battle in the ceremony we will escape and bring not only Viktor but his entire coven back here to exterminate them."

"Are you ready," he says firmly.

"Yes father," she says.

Lucian sighes shutting his eyes. "Amelia," he says reluctantly,"I have something I need you to do."

"Anything father."

"This is hard for me to say, but I need you to call me Lucian." Amelia's brow raises in the mirror at the profound statement. "It is just, during the battle, I do not want you to appear to have any sentimental value to me. Though I love all my men like brothers, I do not want them to target you as a way to get even more to me and if something happens to you because I am your father...I don't know if my heart could take it."

"Yes fat- Lucian," Amelia says correcting herself.

Lucian finishing tying back her hair. He then turned her around. Her face was as down as his. He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to his. He took a deep breath and was ready to say something until she sprang forward and wrapped her hands around him and buried her head into his shoulder. He held wrapped his hands around her and pulled her tightly to him. He never wanted to let go. Lucian wanted her to be a child again where all he had to worry about were scrapes and bruises. These may be his final moments with her and he did not know if he could let go.

"I love you father," Amelia whispers against his neck.

"I love you too sweety," Lucian says,"Please be safe, my heart could not bear to lose you."

"I will, I promise," Amelia says.

With one last squeeze we releases her smiling. "Let's start the end," Lucian says.

"I couldn't agree more," Amelia says.

They exit the room to find Raze waiting. He smiled as Amelia and Lucian exited hand in hand. "Are you ready my friend," Raze asks.

"We have one thing to do," Raze says reluctantly,"We have to look as if we fought Craven." Amelia sighs as she unholsters her dagger and offers Raze the other one.

"I can't watch, I'll get the men to ready his horse," Lucian says walking away.

Amelia looks at Raze,"Let's do this."

She and he put the blade up to their shoulders and Amelia first quickly cuts into her skin. She grunts in pain as her clothes cut and blood pours from the wound. Raze follows her and gritts his teeth. Raze noticed his breathing pick up as the smell of blood permiated the air. He also noticed Amelia's breasts moving up and down.

"You should rip your shirt a little," Amelia says.

Raze rips his shirt,"Like this?"

"No," Amelia says moving forward,"like this." She rips his shirt down exposing his chest.

"You should rip yours," he says ripping hers.

"You could use a bruise," Amelia says slapping him playfully. Raze grabs her upper arms and slams her into the wall as she locks her legs around his. He kisses her lips hard as she scrapes his chest with her nails. They keep kissing until there is a loud throat clearing noise. Raze nearly drops Amelia on her ass as he backs up.

"Are you done?" Lucian says smiling at the two embarassed lovers.

"Yes sir," Raze says. He thanked God that he and Amelia were married because he would probably have died being caught like this.

The three walk into the room where Craven was being held. They hadn't fed him anything in a few days. Raze opened the closet door and pulled Craven out.

"Rise and shine," Lucian says tapping his face. Craven was very delirious. "Are we still able to trust you," Lucian says producing a knife.

"Yes," Craven says in a raspy voice.

Lucian tosses the knife to Raze and Raze cuts Craven loose. Craven immediately brings his wrists to his other hand and rubs them to regain feeling. Amelia comes forward with a wine jug of blood. "Let's bury the hatchet," Amelia says,"I forgive you for the cross thing."

Craven was skeptical but was too weak to question the drink. As he began chugging it, Amelia smiled at Raze. Craven finished and wiped his lips.

"We have a plan that we will quickly explain and you will cooperate thoroughly," Lucian says.

"What makes you think you can keep me in a closet for a week and I will do whatever you say," Craven says angerly.

"Probably because we just poisoned you," Amelia states matter of factly.

The plan was quickly explained and the vampire was escorted out to his horse. The lycans were preparing for battle but they all paused to watch and scowl as Craven walked to his horse. They also watched as their sister and brother lycan prepared to hand themselves over to the enemy, something they all feared would go wrong. "Do you see him," Lucian says,"Once the battle begins, do not harm him. Tomorrow we will kill Viktor and begin a new peaceful era with the vampires."

The men cheered,"Are the men going to listen to him," Craven asks Raze.

"Probably," Raze says shrugging,"but who knows."

Craven reaches into his pack and removes two sets of silver chains. Amelia and Raze look at eachother and a long sigh is heard from each. Lucian places his hand on Raze's shoulder,"Good luck my friend, I shall see you tommorrow night." Lucian looks at Amelia, seeing the fear hidden behind her strong demeanor. As the two hug, Lucian whispers,"Take care of her." Raze nods his head and smiles at Lucian.

"Amelia," Lucian says strongly.

"Lucian," she says, the words unfamiliar to her lips as it is to his ears as her voice says it.

He hugs her,"Good luck."

"I love you," she whispers,"Don't worry."

Lucian squeezes her and watches her walk to Craven. "Who's first," he says jokingly holding up the chains.

Amelia and Raze scowl at him, but Raze steps forward. He puts his hands out and Craven begins to strap his hands with the chains. Raze groans as the burning starts. "Hurry up," Raze grunts. Craven does just that and attaches him to his horse. To top off the charade, he covers Raze's head wth a bag. He does the same to Amelia. Lucian's stomach drops when he hears her wimper in pain. His mind was screaming to rip the chains from her wrists and hold her. He could protect her if she was with eyes locked until the bag was put over her head too, covering her beautiful eyes. Lucian's mind slipped to a dark place as he thought of how Amelia's strength mirrored Sonja's...he only wished she wouldn't meet the same fate as Sonja.

Lucian watched reluctantly as the they horse began to trot and Raze and Amelia had to run to catch up. Lucian as well as the entire pack of lycans sent out their hopes and prayers with Raze and Amelia. This could be the end of the war as they all know it or it could be the end of two of their two dearst friends.

Tomorrow they would know.


	43. What Do We Have Here

"How much further," Amelia said after it seemed like an eternity of walking. She was sure her wrist bones would be exposed at the pain and burning she felt in her wrists.

"We're about out of the woods, then not far," Craven says. He stops the horse then,"Are you ready to run?"

"Run?" Amelia asks shocked.

"Yes, I want this to look real," Craven says.

"Do it," Raze says. Amelia took a deep breath and she heard Craven kick the horse. After a sharp tug of the chain, she was rushed forward. Amelia and Raze quickly began to run and easily kept up with the horse. Amelia and Raze recognized the sounds of the town and knew they were near the castle wall. However, what the lycans couldn't predict was the fallen branch. The horse swiftly jumped the piece of wood, unfortunately the lycans were not so lucky. They both tripped. Raze used his arm strength and balance to pull himself from his knees to his feet, but Amelia was not so lucky. When she tripped her wrists twisted. The burning had taken most of the strength from her arms and she could only allow herself to be dragged painfully behind the horse. Raze heard her gasp of surprise and pain as she was now dragged through the dirt. He wished he could help, but could only keep up with the horse and pray that they stop soon.

After awhile Raze heard the castle gate go up and the horse stopped as soon as the gate slammed shut. They were in. Craven yelled for guards to take ahold of his prisoners. Raze felt the strong unfriendly hands of the guards push him to the ground. They horsed their hands upward and put them into cuffs as collars were locked tightly around their necks.

"Don't hurt them too much," Craven says smartly,"They are presents for the changing ceremony and I want them in good shape."

Raze could hear as Amelia got the same treatment. And heard the men talking about her. "Is this a woman?" one vampire inquires.

Craven smiles,"She is my present to Viktor, a rare prize to be sacrificed."

They were hoisted to their feet. Amelia had never been so appreciative of regular handcuffs and not silver chains. Their hoods were still on as the vampires pushed and shoved them to follow Craven into the castle. "Viktor will want to see your capture," one vampire said. And nearly all together, the three had the same thought.

Viktor knew exactly who Raze was, everyone knew who Raze was which made him a great commodity. However, Amelia was also a face Viktor might recognize. If he knew which team she was playing for, he might as well kill these two before they cause any trouble. With each step, Raze's stomach great more and more sick. Craven was a hero to the vampires, but Viktor might not be swayed by him. As they were walking another voice joined them. Raze recognized the voice and Amelia heard the name. Tanis.

"How did you fair on your journey," Tanis asks very secretly.

"It was very productive, I even brought Viktor something to remember," Craven says gesturing.

Tanis smiles then frowns,"Viktor is waiting, he was worried something happened to you. We will talk later."

The sound of two giant doors then opened. It was an unmistakable noise to Amelia. They walked a bit further then stopped. Amelia's breathing was getting more ragged. They then stopped.

"Craven." The first words from Viktor's mouth sent chills down the lycan's spine. "You are late," Viktor says annoyed.

"I apologize my lord," Craven says bowing,"I was busy finding you only the very best presents to celebrate the end of your reign."

"Well I suppose I can excuse your tardiness IF your presents are acceptable," Viktor says smiling,"What have you brought me."

Raze was pushed forward forcefully and onto his knees. Craven then turned and ripped the hood off his face. The light was a bit much for his eyes and Raze had to concentrate on focusing.

"Well well well," Viktor says standing and walking down from his throne,"I haven't seen you in ages."

"Viktor," Raze says sneering as his fangs.

"The second in command brought back to his master's feet," Viktor says also revealing his fangs threatening. Raze snarled. "Why Craven he is absolutely perfect." Viktor then at full speed brought his blades under Raze's throat. "I will enjoy taking your head slowly before I rest..."

Amelia's acute ears could hear then blades brushing eachother delicately. "No," she said in compulsion.

Viktor's head turned intrigued by the defying statement. He then smiled and rose,"So what have you brought me here." He touched her cheek through the bag causing her to repeal until his hand was around her throat. "So is she blond or-" Viktor gasped and nearly gagged. "A lycan," He said astounded.

"Yes," Craven says smiling.

"But she is female," Viktor says astounded. Amelia could not help but smile behind her confines.

"Yes my lord, she is the one and only female. A rare find to celebrate your time of rest and Amelia's awakening."

Viktor sneared at the girl before him,"Lucian is insane if he thinks that we will allow him to create a society of lower lifeforms. We will destroy them starting with this one." Viktor then smiled wickedly,"Let's see what kind of taste Lucian has aquired in women."

Craven, Amelia, and Raze all froze. This was bad. Someone had to do something. Raze head butted the guard behind him. He was struck hard in the fast and fell to the floor. The distraction worked and Viktor's hand went away from the hood and he now stood over Raze. He sneared,"He is evidently fond of her...shall we execute them facing eachother?"

"I have a better plan my lord, a battle royal. Let them kill eachother."

"Craven, that's brilliant! You are showing great signs of progress," Viktor says clapping him on the back. "Guards, take these animals away."

"Put them in facing cells," Craven says smiling,"Let the bars seperate them."


	44. Perils of the Prison

The two were pulled forcefully to their feet and lead away. Raze fortunately had his hood removed and could see where he was walking. Amelia stumbled around and Raze angerly watched as she was manhandled. Raze got a sick feeling when Craven did not follow them. He was thrust into an old damp cell, just as if it was yesterday. He looked to his right and saw Amelia being thrust in as well. Two male guards followed and shut the door. Raze's stomach dropped as he realized she was still cuffed behind her back.

"Let's see what she looks like," one said ripping her hood off. She was disoriented as her eyes tried to focus. "Look at her soft hair," he says pulling her hair to his nose. "She smells like flowers and slaves."

They both laughed. In a panic, Amelia pulled her hair out of his hand which awarded her with a backhand to the face that sent her to her knees. She tried to get up but she found one vampire held her shoulders still and the other grabbed her chin. "Get your hands off her," Raze says angerly as he bared his fangs.

"She's so warm," the second said holding her chin,"I bet her lips could feel sooo good."

"Don't you dare touch her," Raze says kicking the bares as if he might just break through them.

"Look he's mad," the one says mockingly.

"Should we touch something warmer," the one says moving his hand down.

Amelia waits until his hands reach her breasts, making his face right beside her. Amelia knocks his head her hers and sends him stumbling. The other, startled, looses grip on her chin as she rocks onto her back and kicks him hard in the stomach. Amelia rocks back to her shoulders and springs to her feet. "What do I do?" Amelia asks backing up to the bars enough to whisper to Raze.

"Fight," Raze says.

"I don't know if I can take both of them," Amelia says as she watches the two form their own plan. "If I kill them they may not keep us around for tomorrow night."

It was a quandry, but the thought of the vampires touching her in any way made his blood boil. The two vampires scowled but Amelia let out a growl that nearly startled Raze at the fierocity until someone shouted.

"Stop this instantly," a voice commanded as the cell door opened. Tanis walked in, however Amelia did not recognize him. Raze relaxed slightly but Amelia still stood rigid. "Gentlemen, that is no way to treat a lady," Tanis says sharply. Craven stood threateningly behind him. Tanis turns to Amelia,"What is your name my dear?"

Amelia sizes up Tanis,"Amelia." She remains firmly planted so that in a moments notice she could spring into a fight.

"I am Tanis," he says. He watches as recognition flickers in her eyes, however she does not relax. "My dear could I remove those cuffs for you?" Amelia nods her head. He pulls the keys from his pocket and says,"I'm going to need you to get on your knees, crawl over here and promise no funny business. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Amelia says behind bared teeth. Tanis waits and Amelia tries not to roll her eyes as she slowly drops to the degrading position of being on her knees and she reluctantly begins to inch her way until she is in front of Tanis looking up at him. She then spins around slowly so the cuffs are in front of Tanis.

He smiles and bends down uncuffing her. She scowls at the two vampires on the other side of the cell and smirks to herself as she sees bruises appear on their delicate pale skin. Amelia remains statue still, but nearly loses her cool as Tanis pats her head and says,"Do you see gentlemen, you just have to treat them as if they are human beings." Tanis smirks at his ironic comment.

The vampires "yes sir" and Tanis dismisses them. As soon as the outter door to the prison hall is heard shutting Amelia springs up, grabs Tanis by his robes and thrusts him against the wall. "Don't ever do that again," Amelia says threatening.

Craven draws his sword but Tanis puts his hand out stopping him. Raze hears Craven grimace, assuming the poison must be working into this system,"You don't want to do that anyways, she still has the antedote and you don't want to kill the only one who knows where it is."

Craven knows he is right and puts his sword away. Amelia lets Tanis drop to his feet and stands nose to nose with him. "Well, Lucian certainly sent the right people," Tanis says moving away from Amelia's close proximity while he straightens his robes. "How have you been Raze?" Tanis asks slightly sarcastically.

"Surviving and thriving," Raze says.

"Uh," Tanis says,"Good to know our brothers are doing well. I've come to inform you that the ceremony will start at sun down."

"What kind of guards are there during the day?" Raze asks.

"Humans, but they are told not to come down the prison hallway. They guard the outter door," Craven answers.

"What are we looking at for a set up for the fight?" Amelia asks.

"It is a small pit that is caged at the top. The vampires will sit around the top looking down as the two of you fight," Tanis answers,"Like a miniature collesium. Your weapons are limited to, well, yourselves."

Amelia and Raze gave eachother an almost sad look. They had trained with weapons. Raze did not feel comfortable actually causing Amelia physical harm. He couldn't not fight her because if they bored the vampires then Viktor might just have them killed there.

"We're going to have to secure weapons," Amelia says.

"We have only a few men working with us so when Viktor is destroyed, we can assume control over the coven," Tanis says.

"You really want Viktor gone," Amelia says impressed by their treason.

"Very much so," Tanis says.

"It's the part where you want peace with us is where we're a little suspicious," Raze says.

"I heard about Craven," Tanis says gesturing to Craven who with every second seems to be getting worse. Amelia smirked.

They talked quickly about the plan in its entirety. "Well we must leave," Tanis says.

"Try to stay alive long enough," Craven says wincing as he shuts the door.


End file.
